Unethical
by He Fell For Fiction
Summary: (Modern day AU) Lucy, a young reporter, stumbles into a new world with new people shown to her by a coincidence. Her guide, her love interest is a professional dominant known as Titania. (Erlu story with instances of Levy x Mirajane) (Warning: yuri, sexual content, BDSM, mentions of sexual abuse, pedophilia, and rape)
1. A Chance Meeting

**Welcome. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

A journalist writes for the people. Our main goal is to get the truth out to the public. You learn to look for things amazing and will grab the eye in a short few words. We do not have much time to pull people in. Hard news pieces is where I am stuck to tell all the points in about fifty words and try to get people to read all five hundred words are a pain the ass. I strongly prefer to write more entertaining pieces, ones that entertain along with informing. I just want to hook-in readers and give them pieces they would love. I follow laws and ethics; I am not that sort of writer who would snoop where I should not be or fabricate events just to a solid pieces.

We had to knock out stories. We are to just get the information, write the story, go through the process of editing, rewriting and formatting, and then get it published. You were to never get sidetracked. Also you were to never take a bribe. You of course should have friends in the business, but never should personal relationships get in the way of your professional writing. I always listened to those rules. If I were to ever be put in a place where a family matter got in the way, I still pushed on and tried to avoid it being a problem for my job. My family had ways of getting into my life as a journalist.

I had a steady career and got it fast. By twenty-four I had a job as a staff writer at _Mangolia Times_. I had respect as a talented feature writer. I usually took a more story-telling build approach. Usually you write in a style with hard, to the point stuff at the beginning and the story by the end was wrapped up with not as vital information compared to what was written at the beginning. I wanted to take a more entertaining way, using a mix of creative writing and journalist writer. Still, it is solid fact; it is always solid fact.

Now, what was favorite thing to write about? That would be human rights based pieces. I spend a lot of times in interviews or listening on meetings to get my story on its feet. My favorite day is when I can go to rallies to get the scoop on the subject. However, you do not always get what you want. I did not want to interview that woman.

Let me go into depth. I am just skimming the surface it seems, for I am merely telling you that I dread interviewing a professional dominant known as 'The Titania.' So here's the story…

I stare at the papers on my desk and read through an article written by one of my colleagues. She had her weaknesses like the rest of us. In her story, she was trying to have humor to it. She was made to do a hard news piece even if it did not seem like her. She was a sweet and bubbly person so you would expect that out of her, but the young writer—who was in reality almost two years older than me—was all to the point. So, I was putting in my critiques to try to bring what she barely knew into the story when I heard a loud sniffle followed by a fit of coughs.

I peek over to see a small woman at her desk coughing up her lung into a tissue. Her blue hair was falling out of the messy bun she put it in and she looked pale. She groaned when it passed and slumped against her chair. "You still sick, Levs?" I ask her. Her name was Levy McGarden, the assistant editor and a staff writer. She was also my best friend since high school.

"Yeah…Fraust said I should head home, but I have an interview," she sighed, "and this is my last interview for my _Sex Sells_ piece."

I grimaced at the piece. Now, the title could have been placed on a number of articles ranging many different topics surrounding the central idea. Hell, it would be used to cover serious issues, but she chose to talk about the on-the-rise BDSM scene. It was a piece Levy was disturbingly zealous about. It was well written so far. It would be a shame if she fell short because she was sick.

"You just need this one interview? Do you the questions written down?" I ask her. I would not do this for just anyone, but I know she hates to not finish things she has started.

"Yeah, they're right here." She handed me a small legal pad. I study the neat and small writing, skimming through the questions.

"How badly do you want to publish this?" I sigh.

"So badly! Could you maybe go for me? You just have to ask her the questions and record the interview," she pleads.

"Fine, I'll do this for you. Hey, would you mind if I acted as a nameless partner on this?" I did not want to put my name to the piece, but I loved working with Levy. She has been my favorite person to work with on an article since our freshman year of high school and we took introduction to journalism together. She had solid writing and an amazing editor; she has saved me so many times by catching things that went over my head while proofreading.

"Be my guest." She sniffles and stands up. "I should get home." She pens down the information of the meeting place in the margins of her notes. "Here's the address where you'll be meeting her. If her name somehow gets revealed to you, just ignore it. She wishes to go by her professional alias of 'Titania.'" Titania, her name was after the queen of the fairies from _Midsummer Night's Dream_? That was a bit odd. "Oh and here's what she looks like." She handed me a folded up picture and left.

I unfolded the picture carefully and studied it. It was of a woman with scarlet red hair. She seemed to have carried herself in a way that made her appear confident. Her facial expression was that off someone sure and proud; it was almost dominant in nature. She had a devious smirk and gleaming eyes. They felt like they saw past my appearance and saw all that was underneath. She had an amazing figure, thin, curved, buxom and toned with tight muscles. I could see such specific details about her because of what she wore in the picture. She had on a faux leather skirt that barely covered her ass, a leather jacket, and a lacy bra. I flushed dark red and squeaked in surprise. "Why do you have this picture, Levs?" I muttered to no one in particular.

I gulped and packed up my bag, shoving Levy's notes and my laptop into it. I should go. The interview is in less than an hour.

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked out of the elevator of the building and checked my phone. I scrolled through old texts from my roommate Natsu. He mostly texted me to request for me to pick up stuff on the way home; he is a damn garbage disposal sometimes.

I walk out of the office building and to my car parked outside. I kept wondering what made Levy want to write this as I made my way to where I was to meet Titania. The address Levy wrote down took me to a place called the _Pussy Cat_. _Why the hell would she pick a club?_ I thought as I observed the sign. Fairy Tail. That was an odd name for a club. I shrugged it off and walked in. Even though I had my doubts, I still had to check. When I walked in I saw it was empty with the exception of the bartender, a woman with hair that was pure as snow but a face filled with youth and was near angelic, and Titania herself. I was not very surprised to see no one else was there at four o'clock.

Titania looked away from the bartender and gazed at me. "Can I help you?" she asks. Her voice was lower than most women's and was smooth as silk.

"Ahem, yes…I'm from _Mangolia Times_. I'll be interviewing you. The original interviewer, Levy McGarden, went home sick. We're sorry for the inconvenience," I said slowly, trying to sound composed.

Titania looked just like her picture, with the exception of her attire. She wore a white dress shirt, blue jeans, a blue tie and suspenders. "It's okay. Sit down and we can get started." She smiles at me and I feel oddly cold. It seemed false and in her eyes I could see an irate glint to them. I shiver slightly, feeling frightful and sink down onto a bar stool.

"Is it alright if I record you?" I ask as I pull out my phone.

"I don't see why not." She shrugs.

I look at the bartender. She gives me a kind smile and her sapphire blue eyes sparkle. She seems to be as old as Titania, but not as intimidating. "I'm sorry, but can we have a bit of privacy?"

"She knows what this is about. She was one of the interviewees," Titania says.

"Oh…um, okay! So you know Levy?"

"Yes…she's a friend," she tells me. "I'm Halphas, by the way." The Earl of Hell? "Well, that's my work name."

"You're a submissive?" There is no way such a woman could whip people for a living.

"No. I'm a dominant." She smiles. I look down at the bar counter. Oh Jesus…

"Let's get down to business, please," Titania cuts in.

I pulled out my notes and skimmed through them. I click record and breathe out before starting. "Okay, so how long have you been a professional dominant?" I look up at her. She rubs her chin and ponders it for a second.

"Well…I started as a submissive in a fetish club at twenty. Then after I year I went to the other side and began experimenting with being a dominant. I found it was more enjoyable. I stayed at that club for two years, but then I moved to doing it on a more private setting. I take on clients instead of doing shows at a club and in a public setting. It's been three years since then. So I have been a dominant for five years," she explains and she almost looked nostalgic.

"What's the most important part of the job?"

"Consent, communication and trust; those three things are what I need between my clients and myself for it to work. I have my limits on what I'll do and they have theirs. We never cross those lines and there is always a safe word to stop it all."

"Safe word?" I question.

"It's a cue to stop the scene. You need a safe word, and it cannot be no or stop. Some people are into acting like they don't want something when they do and have an impulse to say no. Usually my clients will come up with a word, but the default is red to stop, and yellow to ease up."

"Why do you think the BDSM scene is suddenly becoming more popular?"

"Well, I think it's attributed to F _ifty Shades of Grey_. It brought light onto an underground culture in sex," she sighs.

"Is that a good thing?" I click my pen and note her tone of voice.

"Not really. It's not a good light on it if you look at it. Christian does not act as a good dominant. He forced the submissive to be exclusive, he breaks the safe word. She had said it but he kept going. Such a thing is considered to become sexual assault or rape since there is no longer consent. The author did something rare of mainstream romance; she made it not only erotic, but a bondage piece. But it seems like it was romanticizing an unhealthy sub and dom relationship to me." Her voice went from aloof to angered and verging on overzealous.

"Okay…so do you believe BDSM can be therapeutic?" I look up and she seems to fall stoic.

"Absolutely," she says. She shifts and taps her fingers against the bar. "It's helped me get through tough times. It's helped me get passed traumatic events in my past, but it isn't the only thing that works of course and the appeal does not come purely from that need. Hell, I don't recommend it to everyone. It's a thing you do and it helps, but it has actually been proven to help out and heal people somewhat. It isn't for everyone, though. Why I think my profession can be so lucrative at times. It isn't always easy to find a partner willing to follow your whims—to a certain extent."

"Which gender is your most common clientele?"

She laughs. "Women are usually what I get. I am mostly exclusive to women, me being a lesbian dominatrix."

"Oh." She's gay, huh? Wait, are all of the dominants and submissives Levy interviewed gay? I'll have to ask her.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Yes…would you change profession?"

"Hell no! I love my job; sex sells and it gives me an outlet for my desires, but I've never had relations with people with who I've had professional ties with. We don't do that. That is what separates us from prostitutes, but we still are required to be tested for STDs." They don't have sex? But why did she classify it under that when saying it is so lucrative?

"What are your clients like?" I ask.

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "I don't have an answer. You can't put so many different people in a handful of categories. But I suppose that isn't a pleasing answer?"

"Um…not really, no," I tell her, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, that's how it is. You can probably get an answer that pleases you from others, but I don't have an answer for you about it besides that." I stare up at her; something that felt impossible to do for extended moments of time since her aura was teeming with dominance. Her dark brown eyes were staring down at me the entire time from what I can tell. "People are too special to put into the masses. Especially when it comes to sexual desires." Her expression softens are the explanation and she looks more beautiful that sexy in this moment. "Was that all you have to ask me?" Her low voice is gentler than it has ever been and I feel an odd chill run through me.

"No…"I mumble as I flip through my notes. I ask her a few more questions and try to focus on her actions more than I have; I had her words recorded so her actions are what mattered. I usually get every little change of body language down, but not with her. Her voice got me off track. It was assertive and firm, but also smooth and melodious. In the chance I got to watch her I saw how she moved. Every gesture had purpose, from the nervous twitch of messing with her hair when she had to try to explain things to the animated hand gestures she made to show the importance of her words while talking with passion about this whole thing. This was not just a job to her it seemed. It was a life style. She was not ashamed about it. That just seemed so surprising to me. It was a dirty desire, but she did not want to hide it. Besides her alias, she was all out there.

There was something I could not get past; I could not look past her eyes. They were so hypnotic and had this glint in them that I just could not figure out. She did not seem normal to me. Of course she was not, for what normal person could do this?

I sighed as I clicked off the recording. I was a bit disappointed it was over because I wanted to spend a bit more time with Titania. "It's done?" she asks.

"Yeah," I sigh and put all my stuff away.

"So everything else I say is off the record now?"

"If you don't want it on record, then yes I can't legally use it in the article."

"Okay…so how old are you kid?"

"Twenty-four, and don't call me kid."

She looked dumbfounded. "Really? Aren't you held in high-esteem in the journalism world? I've seen your name on numerous articles in numerous papers." I have written several articles for different papers. Just to pick up a side job. It was done by other journalists.

"How would you know?" I grumble.

"I read the papers? May not look like it, but I care about current events. Why I agreed to do this interview; I wanted to try to contribute something." She gets up from her seat and pays her tab. She starts to make her way out.

"What's it like?" I whisper as she passes me.

"Hm?" She stops and looks down at me. I did not notice she was taller than me until then. Not by much, but enough to make me feel small.

"What you do, what's it like for the submissive?" I ask, barely raising my voice.

"You should see for yourself." She gives me her card. "When you stop putting on this pusillanimous act, give me a call."

"This isn't an act!" I hiss as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Okay, but my offer stands. Hell, I'll give you a discount since you're a first timer." I feel to a point it would become flat out unethical to do this. It felt tempting, but all discouraging. I spent my whole life being taught to keep my mouth shut and keep silent. But here I was in control even if I was giving it all up. To let her take me over and just let go all my worries did not sound so unpleasant. "You can say no. I won't force you. Sort of the beauty of it, nothing will happen unless you give me consent."

"You don't say?" I gulp and tug at the collar of my blouse. I felt unusually flushed and my mind kept racing to thoughts of being Titania's slave. I was putting myself in scenarios I could only read…until now. Now it could actually happen to me.

She grabs her jacket. "Well…I should get going," she sighs.

"Would it hurt?" I ask weakly. Dumb question, I know. I just had a million questions and that was all I could utter. She smirks and chuckles at my naïve persona. She leans in closer to me, her lips near my ear and her breath against my neck. I shiver slightly and she snickers.

"Like I bitch, but that's the beauty of it," she whispers. She leaves, her stride is smooth, like a fairy taking flight and fleeing in the dusk's light. I was left in her wake, a fleck of fairy dust in my hand, a promise to lead me to true flight if I followed it.

* * *

 **Remember to follow, favorite and review. Thanks for reading!**

 **-She Fell for Fiction**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**And then there was a continuation. Heh, so this was at barely a thousand words three days ago (and also when I published the first chapter), hardly two thousand earlier today until I got a review asking for me to continue (several, actually). I, of course, was going to but was afraid that the chapter I wrote left little interest to those who started it. So here is the second chapter. No M rated stuff just yet. My girlfriend (aka my editor) suggested I try some character developing and I tried to do so while also tying in the actual story while making it modern. I'll be trying to do that more. And thank you to all who have followed and reviewed. Nothing brightens my day like checking my emails and seeing that all these wonderful people have stopped to read my stories. Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

The day after the interview I went to visit Levy. I wanted to see how she was and to ask her a few questions. She lived in a double outside of town. I ring the doorbell and anxiously tap my foot while waiting. I know this is rude of me, but damn it I have some questions that need answers. "Hey Luce," she greets when she opens the door. Her voice is husky and groggy, sleepy and sickly. She has a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Hey, I just got back from the interview and I have a few questions for you," I tell her.

"I suspected you would." She lets me in and we sit in her living room. She curls up and holds a cup of tea in her hands. I wait for her to get comfortable before speaking.

"Why in the hell did you pick this?" I ask.

"I find it interesting," she says simply.

"But why?"

"Lucy, why does this concern you?"

"Because we're friends and I cannot ponder why you would ever pick such a topic," I retort.

"Um…well…can you keep a secret?"

"Who the hell would I tell? Natsu? Hell no!"

"Well…did you meet Halphas? She is my dominant…I meet her twice a month." She looks down at her cup and blushes. "I've been going to her since sophomore year of college."

"You're kidding! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're so innocent and there is no way you're into this. You grimaced when I proposed the idea." She sighs.

"I thought you liked Gajeel." He was a delivery guy that often appeared in our office.

"I do! I just like being a submissive! Everyone looks at me as an adorable and flawless little angel who can do nothing wrong, but with Halphas, I am more than that. I a deviant that she whips into shape and uses, something that has flaws and mistakes that can be punished. An animal to train and improve is what I am with her. She rewards me but is not overselling like everyone just because I'm small. I am small because I am at the feet of a devil, and that is what I like. I am not delicate and she knows that!"

"Oh…are you sexually attracted to her?" Levy was a bisexual. It wasn't quite blatant, but she was anything but in the closet.

She sighs. "I-I suppose…I'm pretty hot and bothered when she leaves…"She frowns. "I had to cancel our session today because I was sick. Did she seem mad when you mentioned my name?"

"No, just smiled and mentioned she was one of the people you interviewed." I fidget. "Is it really that good?"

"She smiled…oh no." She pales. "There's a demon behind that angel, Luce." She looks up. "Wait, are you thinking about it?"

"Titania propositioned it," I sigh and pull out the card. She looks it over.

"You shouldn't do something you're not sure about. Are you? You can talk to me about it. It seems we're not so different in this place."

"I just feel curious," I admit. "She was really intimidating, but looking at her and her voice made me shiver. I felt afraid and attracted. I want to see what it's like." I was a lesbian. I had only had a few girlfriends and never had sex. Women like the Titania really were the kind of women you could only dream of getting with. She was beyond sexy; she was downright godly in her beauty. Yeah, I feel the only way I would get this woman in any way was money; I hated to have to use money to gain things in life. I lacked the ability to really flirt. I was pusillanimous around beautiful women. I really felt myself having to push myself when it came to interviews due to this.

"There's your answer." She stretches.

"Are all the people you interviewed gay?" I ask.

"I interviewed one bisexual dominant, two lesbian ones, the same for the submissives and then a sprinkling of asexuals, heterosexuals, transgenders and others. I went a little overboard and tried to cover part of the spectrum," she explains. "I've put nearly a month to research and interviews alone. Hell, my experiences with Halphas have helped with my research. "

"Are you worried about falling for her?" I ask.

"Not like she could be with me. Violation of her job being sexually or romantically involved with a client," she sighs. "Lucy, their jobs revolve around their interests like ours do. This is what they live for. They can't lose it because they slip up and get busted. Also, I don't even know her name! I've known her for five years and all I know her by is Halphas. During aftercare, she'll let little things about her slip, but past those moments, I don't really know her. My desires are sexual and I'm not exactly the ideal object of affection for her. I'm just a mewling masochist to her." Levy was a small girl. She was barely five feet tall and looked like a young girl. One expects her to be timid and that's why people just fall for her. She seemed like someone who is quiet and needs protecting. She wasn't shy. I remember she had a handful of boyfriends and girlfriends over the years, but she stopped dating suddenly around college. She always said school and work made her too busy, but I guess now I can see it was this Halphas. She was like that. If she met someone, she would be infatuated with them. No one could stop that. This seemed like a prime example and if she had really gone six years of dating people just because of a woman who she doesn't even know the name of, I can say this is a bad crush that she would take a long time to get over if it didn't work out. I can see that she's trying to be ethical, but is also afraid of rejection.

Levy gets up and yawns. "I should be getting back to bed. You have the notes and the recording?" She asks through another coming yawn, her voice carried out and lower.

"Oh, yeah I got them in my bag." I grab my bag and fish through it. I pull out the notes and a disc where I put the recording on. "Here are the notes with the minutes and the interview."

"Thank you!" She smiles graciously and takes it.

"Have you had any other dominants?" I ask her.

"No. Actually, Halphas helped me find all my interviewees. I've been faithful to her since we started. My sole dominant is her. She doesn't care that's how I did it, but I just can't see it any other way." She hangs her head. It bothers me that I didn't know so a big thing in my best friend's life. I would understand if she liked Halphas or even possibly loved her. The woman was beautiful and seemed so sweet, but seemed to have a secret side. She sounded appealing compared to Titania. Titania seemed too aloof and almost cruel. It would seem she would lack compassion for the person she would beat. However, if Levy did love this woman and just didn't want to admit it, I couldn't take her on. That's not what a friend does.

"Would you date her?"

"Yes. Of course, I would." She sniffles. "I suggest if you're curious, you try it. That's what sexuality is about. Embracing and experimenting. You've been a good girl all your life because of your father. Lu, you deserve a bit of wildness. Call her! Schedule time with her, but expect some of that time to be on limits and safe words."

"Limits?"

"Things you want, will consider and things you'll never do. For example, sex is a hard limit for professionals," she explains.

"Hard limit is a never will do?"

"Yes, that's the terminology." She yawns again. "Now I am exhausted."

"Wait…I can't be with her. It'd be highly unethical. She's an interviewee." I always follow ethics. I cannot violate it. I finally have my own life doing what I wanted, I cannot fuck this up. My sexual desire cannot be what ruins me. I struggle enough as is. I couldn't afford to lose my job. It would just be another reason for my father to get me back home.

"You're not gaining anything from this. Unless she gives you special treatment because you're a journalist, then you're okay."

"Okay…I'll consider it." I grab my bag. "Thanks, Levs." I get up and leave her to rest.

* * *

 **Titania's POV**

I stare at my drink and sigh. Lucy had just left. I feel like I blew any chances of seeing her again. I was possibly too straightforward, but it was a dire situation. She was about to leave! I had to make sure I could have a chance of hearing from her again. I just couldn't help but picturing the beautiful blonde as a submissive. "You okay, Erza?" Mira asks. I look at her.

"Yeah…what about you?" I sip my bourbon and tap my fingers against the bar, the pressure hurting them due to my chewed down nails. I look at the scabbed over skin that was behind the nail, seeing the red of the blood behind it. I reached up and played with the blue pendant I had.

"I'm a bit annoyed. My regular was that girl who was _supposed_ to interview. I'm out of god knows how much now and I always have the time cleared, so no clients during that slot. I could've been with that weird woman who I've been training in puppy play. It's fun to humiliate her by making her lie in a cage and piss in the backyard." I see the sadistic glint in her eyes and the sneer that curls her lips. She never really had much compassion. She was ruthless when she wanted to be. I remember how she used to wail on me when she introduced me to the whole scene. She helped me discover it all and the fact I was not a masochist. She dropped me quickly. I had too many hard limits for her likes. I couldn't stand the side of her I saw during the actual "fun." She was cruel and frightening during the scene and she was sweet at aftercare and was very strict with limits. Why people loved her was her sense of true colors. She could release one's frustrations in a scene and cleanse them. Her stronghold on staying perfectly within her limits is why she hated me. No whips, no constraints, no scenes where it was simulating force such as rape fantasy, no blindfolds or gagging (actually nothing could be put in my mouth at all), no touching with anything phallic, no knife or fire play, I can only be touched below the waist (an exception is spanking, but nothing else really and no breath play. That was only a few I had when I was submissive and there was no negotiating with that. As a dominant, I lacked all of those because it wasn't being used on me. I can use that on my submissives, but I couldn't take being submissive.

"Is it because you lost money?" I question.

"Of course!"

"Oh really?" I question, unconvinced.

She groans and slams her fist down on the counter. She serves the people starting to get into the bar before answering me. "She's just been going to be a lot. I've gotten a bit attached. I'm fucking worried and I can't see her." She covers her eyes. "I can't do a thing."

"You can be friends with her."

"No. That could destroy her sight of me. I'm the Earl of Hell. I'm Halphas. This angelic demon that makes her feel that she doesn't have to always be perfect. She's nothing and everything. Something to love but wasn't worth the pedestal. And she's different from all my other clients. She's young and energetic. She can take hours and is in this blissful stage. Her limits are all I want. She loves what I can only dream of with others. It's like I was sent a woman who can embrace all my perverse fantasies and gets off as well. And I can't fuck her. It's like Halphas is paying me back for using his name!" She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. She smiles and puts back on her sweet side. She quietly apologizes when people look up in shock and curiosity.

"Okay…good luck with that." I finish my drink and pay off my tab. "I'll be heading home. Tell gramps I won't be able to make Sunday dinner?" I had met Mira in an orphanage. She and her siblings came in a few years after I did. The man who ran it, Makarov "Gramps" Dreyar, was like a father to us. He had saved us and gave us a home and family. A lot of us kids were never adopted, but we never felt like we had no home. Fairy Tail, the co-ed orphanage that I had spent most of my childhood living in, was home to a number of kids. I got the necklace I wore from him. He gave them to all the kids he's raised. It was a mark that you belonged to the family.

"Yeah…what are you up to?"

"I've got to see one of my students. He fainted during a match," I sigh. I had another job; I assisted a fencing instructor at the studio known as Lumen Histoire Studio. It was run by the Dreyar family. Currently run by Makarov's actual blood relative Laxus. Laxus was his grandson and an old friend of mine. His life partner Freed was the head instructor and was an Olympic silver medalist. The kid who was injured was a young man named Romeo. His dad, Macao, was a worker at the orphanage. Due to that fact, Romeo was around Fairy Tail a lot and eventually joined the studio. The job was good but didn't quite pay the bills. That's where my hobby and kink became a career.

I left the bar and started my one block trek back home. My mind went back to brown eyes containing a galaxy of stars and silky gold hair. The feeling that came with it was quite odd and unwelcomed.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I stare at my phone and sigh. "Damn it, just do it…"I sit back on my couch and dial the number. I stare up at the white ceiling of my house. I see the crack from when Natsu and his friend Gray got in a fight and threw a beer bottle up there and it caused it. I dial the number and rub my palm on my skirt, drying off the nervous sweat. After the fourth ring, I hear the sultry voice of Titania.

"Hello?"

"T-Titania?" I stutter out.

"This is her. Oh, is this Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yeah, actually…I wanted to take you up on your offer?" I swallow, feeling my throat go dry. Jesus Christ, how am I going to be around this woman if I'm like this over the phone?

"Hm…alright. When would you like to meet then?"

"Well, how about next Saturday around three? My house maybe? Or do I have to meet you somewhere? You know for your…equipment?"

She laughs. "Oh, Lucy, we're not there yet. I like to talk to you first before we do anything. I can bring some things if you want to try certain things, but we'll mainly be talking. You're new to all this, dip your toe in before taking the plunge, okay?"

"O-okay!" I squeak. "Let me get you my address!" I hear Natsu come into the front door and quickly get up and walk to another room. "It's seventeen seventy-seven Strawberry Street. See you. Bye!" I quickly hang up.

"Luce?" Natsu calls. He walks into the kitchen, where I had wandered into. "Who were you talking to?" He grabs a beer from the fridge and uses the corner of the counter to get it off, harshly banging it down. I flinch at the sound of the clattering. He tips his head back as he takes a sip. I see the necklace he never took off slip out from under his scarf. It was a dark red and looked like a flame. He told me it was a fairy with a tail. It does look like so if you give it more than a single glance. He had gotten it from the orphanage he grew up in. He didn't talk much about his childhood before it all, but he always recalled his life in growing up. He adored the friends he made. He and Gray were actually from there. They have been lifelong rivals.

"I was just talking with an interviewee for work," I tell him.

"Oh, okay." He puts his bottle down.

"How was your day?"

"My godson fainted while fencing," he sighs. "Motherfucking overheated because of his protective gear." He picked up our cat Happy and absently petted down the curve of his back, rubbing up the blue-black fur. He ran his fingers through the fur on his underbelly, feeling the soft white fur and relaxing. He claimed that the feline was his best friend and Happy always seemed to calm Natsu so saying that wasn't far-fetched.

"Romeo? Is he better?" I gasp.

"Yeah, he's just left to rest for now." He shrugs and puts Happy back down. "So what were you interviewing them for?"

"It's for Levy. She was sick today."

"I heard you give our address. Am I going to meet them? Maybe I can show them some tricks to loosen them up. Let you get the scoop!" He cheers. He always wanted to…help. He was in a magician club when he grew up and his specialty is fire tricks. He is actual a pyromaniac and I've had to bail him out of jail for minor cases of arson. However, his tricks can be what makes a few of the people I've met with trust and tell secrets they would never even think of telling when tense and on-guard. He was a bit much at times, but a nice guy nonetheless. He would probably end up my boyfriend if I wasn't into girls.

"No. Actually, I'll need you out of the house."

"What's their name?"

"I can't tell you. Actually, I don't even know. Levy only gave me their alias."

"Fine!" He huffs and fiddles with the frays on his scarf. "So what time should I be gone and when?"

"Next Saturday, and at three o'clock is when they'll be here. So be gone by two thirty."

"You have to tell me about when you're done, okay?" He grins at me. "I like hearing your stories, Luce."

"Heh…of course!" I nervously smile. I felt this was the moment I truly realized that Titania was going to be dominating me.

* * *

 **And chapter 2 is up! Still no smut but fear not, that will be coming soon. Hopefully, I can get another chapter in before going back to school. Thank you all for reading. Remember to review, follow and favorite. And if you have any story ideas for FT yuri, I'd love to hear them. PM me and I'll see if I can get to it. Until next time.**

 **-She Fell For Fiction**


	3. Getting a Taste

Lucy stared at the black painted nails and the long slender fingers that grasped a teacup. Her eyes slid up the bare arms that were toned with lean elongated muscles. Dark eyes stared down at her like she was nothing but a bug that could easily be squashed. She felt small like always. Yet all of it gave her an odd stirring. . She knew Titania was speaking, but the words were blurred. She saw the woman holding a piece of paper the hand that didn't hold a teacup. "I see that you're clean. Thank you for getting tested before all of this. It's just procedure that I like to have." She placed down the cup and the papers. "So before we begin we'll have to cover parameters of what can be done and not done," Titania explained in her smooth voice. Lucy stared at her leather bound breasts and blushed. "Excuse me, are you listening?"

"Oh! Y-yes…"She looked up and stared back at her face. "So, we'll be discussing our limits?"

"That and what you want to happen to you. I understand if it changes. The way I charge is at an hourly rate and as well with charges for certain acts." She sipped from her cup before placing it back down on Lucy's desk. The two sat in the woman's bedroom, Titania sitting at her desk and Lucy on her bed. Lucy could see the stain of her red lipstick on it. It was a beautiful red, but not nearly as enticing as the scarlet red hair that the woman herself possessed. It made Lucy wonder if that's her natural hair color…

"Okay. Well, I don't know much…"

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll just go through a little list and you can say what you would want and what you don't want to be done ever. I'll explain to you whatever you don't get. Got it?"

"Yes." Lucy swallowed nervously.

The redheaded minx grabbed a notebook from her bag and opened it. She snatched a pencil from Lucy's cup of writing utensils and sat back, crossing her legs. Lucy saw the pale flesh hidden under black stockings and felt her cheeks heat up. Her eyes traveled up them to the pleated black skirt she wore. It was a few shades lighter than the black corset Titania wore. She looked like what you expect a dominatrix to wear; she looked dangerous and provocative. It was hard for Lucy to believe that the woman didn't feel degraded while wearing this stuff. "May I restrain you?"

Being tied up by her? Be cuffed and left defenseless? To be completely under this woman's control… "Yes," Lucy whispered, it slipping out almost like a whimper. Titania gazed up upon hearing the tone.

She chuckled at the voice and wrote something down. "Are you willing to be stripped nude?"

"Yes…"Lucy looked down. It would be humiliating…but she wouldn't be against it. She actually loved the idea of being humiliated. Left there naked and vulnerable to Titania's actions!

"Can we explore into impact play? Using a whip, a flogger, cat-o-nine tails, et cetera…"

"You'd have to work me up to the last one, but yeah. I'd probably like to start with a riding crop before all else."

"Hm….okay." She stood up and wandered about. Lucy heard the clicks of her heels on the hardwood floor. It takes all of her power to not look at just how amazing heels have made her ass look. "Can I use knives, swords, pokers, branding tools, or razors on you? You can deny any certain one."

Lucy winced. That would just be too much. "None of them. I wouldn't be into that much."

"Fair enough. It's not my fetish either." Titania shrugged, brushing off the tightening in her stomach from memories of knives being used on her. "Can I use ice on you?"

"Yes, but I have to warn you that I'm very sensitive to cold."

The woman merely chuckled at her. "I guess we'll have to work on your tolerance. Can I use fire on you?"

She hated flames. Natsu had been reckless with flames around the house and she's been burned many times. She had been mostly turned off such things. "No. But I heard about candlewax. I want to try that."

"Okay." Titania smiled slightly. Lucy could not tell if it was from amusement or that the woman could have possibly been happy.

"Would you be into sucking a dildo?"

"Huh?" Lucy furrowed her brow. How did that tie into this? It seemed like it tested limits.

"There are a few clients I have who like to have me wear a strap-on and they suck it. Closest thing you can get to actually giving pleasure if you pick the right kind."

Pleasuring her…but it seems like it would be so annoying to have that thing in my mouth. Lucy found the oral act that goes into a blowjob so grotesque. But the thought of giving pleasure to Titania made her squirm a bit with need. "Sure," she said smoothly, but her flushed face showed she was trying to cover it up.

"Can I spank you? Using a cane, paddle or my own hand? I'd mention the whips, but I've already covered those. They fall under the same play, but some see them as different."

"Yes. A crop and some spanking is where I think we can start," Lucy told her.

"Good. So we know what will be done after all of this." She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face and sighed. "Can I use clips to pinch your skin?"

"Definitely." Lucy blushed more and her gaze fell to the floor. She felt the other woman's eyes on her. _She's timid yet lewd. It's an odd mix. I think she'll be good_ , Titania mused in her head. She just had to warn the woman.

"I am going to be cruel. I will be rough and even start to be harsh towards you with my words. Some get a kick out of that. I usually take it up a notch if I do. If you don't like it, I will keep it down to a minimum."

"I wouldn't like that." Lucy shook her head.

"Can I gag and blindfold you?"

Lucy swallowed and squirmed a bit in her chair. "Yes," she said hoarsely. A swap of character again, a little thing Titania noticed. She bit her pencil and looked at the next question. She sometimes skimmed over this question, but she just wanted to see if the nosy little reporter she looked down at would try it.

"Would you be okay with masturbating for me?"

"Um…yeah. Would you ever do it for me?" Lucy gazed up at her, my gaze having fallen as she went through her checklist. She felt that as lover, she would never ask that, but the thought of seeing Titania in pleasure is what she really wanted. She couldn't help but want that. She wondered if she would keep her composed self or just come apart and stop seeming like the queen she was. The name was perfect for her. She was formal and proud like you would expect royalty to be.

She furrows her brow. "It'd be a hell of a lot extra."

"O-okay…"

"How do you feel about roleplay?"

" _What the hell is that_?"

"Like dressing up and acting like who you dress up as. The cop and prisoner, teacher and schoolgirl; that sort of stuff that people do. It charges more, but it's less than a hundred for most of them. If we go into rape fantasy it can get more expensive."

"No! I wouldn't want to that sort of stuff," Lucy cried. She looked down. "Do I get to pick the situation and costumes?"

"Unless you allow me to pick, yes."

"Then it's a yes. But only for that sort of role play."

"I got that. Would you be willing to do that, but as an animal?" She looks up.

"An animal?"

"Some like to abandon their humanity. They trust purely in their master and follow every order. Some like the playfulness and humiliation it can allow," she told Lucy.

"Do you like it?"

"It wouldn't be on my list if it were a hard limit. This is what I will do and what you want done," she sighs.

"Maybe a cat, I'd have to try it before turning it away."

She laughed. "Good…now, next question, would you ever allow me to collar you?"

"Yes!" Lucy answered without hesitation. She always thought of being collared. She actually had kind of explored that part. Her old girlfriend had that sort of kink. She bought a simple collar that looked more like a choker for Lucy. She barely wore it, but when she did, she felt an odd feeling. It was almost fuzzy. It felt like she was owned, but she had a place to belong in. She was hers, but she had agreed to it. She loved the feeling.

"Would you ever wear it in public?"

"Mm…yeah," Lucy hummed. She grinned slightly. Titania looked at her, silent. She felt the sort of buzz that formed in her die and she went back to feeling small. Lucy shrank back.

"Would you ever be willing to wear a chastity belt?"

"What would that do?" Lucy questioned.

. "Oh wow you really are pure. It's weird that you are willing to be collared in public but not know about a chastity belt."

"Hey!" I spit and glare at her. "I'm new to this. I had a girlfriend who liked to collar me, but nothing really went on. I've…well I've never had sex."

She frowned. She walks back over and leans over Lucy, looking into her brown eyes with bits of gold in them. Those eyes had left her wanting this day to happen. "You're sure you want this? I mean you can wait and try with someone you actual care about. This can be quite intimate if done with someone you love or least care deeply about."

"I want to try it with someone who actually knows something," Lucy retorted.

"Okay." She straightens up. "A chastity belt is made so that it will keep you from touching yourself. It can be worn during our sessions or I can order you to wear it when I'm not around. One can be acquired so that it can be worn under your clothes."

Lucy merely nodded and watched her take note. "I think that's enough. You can just ask about others later, okay? I want to actually do something before my roommate gets home."

Her eyes narrow. "Fine…"She steps back. "Get on your fucking knees, slave!" she roars. Lucy flinched and scrambled down to the floor. "Do you have your safe words?" Titania reached out and grabbing her slave by the silky hair upon her hair, yanking it.

"Lead and quill. Lead is to ease up, quill will end the entire thing," Lucy whimpered. The tone of her voice made the dominatrix shiver slightly. She wasn't a howling submissive like she was used to. Her voice was as timid as her!

"Get up!" Lucy leapt to her feet. "You're going to be tainted after this. You won't be as pure as you were." She growls and pushes me back down. She pulls out handcuffs and tightens them around my wrists. Lucy winced at the bite of the metal. "Eyes that shine as if you're an innocent child…ignorant to life." Titania sneered, unable to remember she had seen someone so pure into this. "Let's change that."

"Yes, mistress," Lucy gasped. She watched in slight awe as the woman's finger nimbly unbuttoned her blouse.

"I'll have to rip it off. May I?"

"If you want to, Mistress," Lucy whispered softly.

"Why would I want you? You called me here. You need me. Need violation! I just am your experiment." I hear the ripping of the cotton fabric. "And you are my slave!" I see the garment uselessly thrown aside. "Flawless skin…no scars. Teeming with no experience in life." Titania left her first mark on the girl, dragging nails down the pale skin of her back, raking along the line of her spine. Lucy's back arches in response to the touch and a gasp fell from her lips. The queen of a woman removed her slave of the rest of her garments, leaving the woman naked to the world and to Titania's gaze. It left the woman…no, the girl, humiliated.

"Just hurry…"Lucy whimpered.

"Are you ordering me?" Titania whispered harshly, her voice venomous.

"N-no!" Lucy answered frantically.

"Seems I'll have to punish you! You unconditioned slave! You make orders! Che! I'm your mistress." Titania grabbed Lucy's handcuffs and yanked the woman over her knee.

"I'm sorry mistress," Lucy choked out. She felt calloused skin rub over her ass and shivers ran up her spine.

"I'll be using just my hand this first time," Titania told her quietly.

"Yes, mistress," her slave replied, her voice had a submissive quality to it. She felt the muscles of the woman in lap tense in anticipation. _She's kind of cute_ , she thought. Submissives would already be begging to be hit, but Lucy merely waited patiently and with quiet excitement. Titania raised her hand, silencing the small pants Lucy let out through slightly parted lips to relax…and brought it down.

The hit jolted through Lucy's entire body, painfully tingling the skin and causing a cry to rip through her throat. "Ow!" She whimpered loudly and squirmed in her mistress's lap. She then felt the same hand that hurt her rub over the mark, rubbing out the sting. She relaxed, sighing softly and loosened her muscles. She gazed up and saw Titania gazing down at her. She blushed and dropped her head back down. After relaxing she felt another hit. The suddenness of it made her nearly scream in pain and shock. She felt the sting and also an ache in her crotch. She flushed and breathed heavily through the pain. She calmed down and let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Mistress…"she moaned out the words, immediately flushing at the tone of her own voice. She felt slightly trembling fingers press into the tender flesh of her derriere. She felt the chill of them through the cloth of her panties, contrasting with the heat of her spanked skin. She winced slightly, but relaxed after a moment. She felt her lips tug up in a smile. She felt another slap hit, shattering the silent moment. She nearly sobbed at the smack, a blubbering cry coming from her.

Titania felt a twinge, a small stirring that she hadn't felt for years. She hissed quietly and muttered to herself, "a whimpering slave. A wilting white rose…losing a few petals; losing a bit of innocence."

"W-what was that, mistress?" Lucy whimpered. She raised her head again and looked at the scornful queen. Titania saw those eyes that held stars within darkened by lust, becoming a black hole that innocent stars are left as after dying. They made the woman feel enticed and tempted. _No…_ The Titania growled, snapping back into her role.

"Nothing! Keep your head down! Such a slave has no right to look at a queen! Stare at the ground," she spat. She saw the woman visibly tremble and her head fall again. She looked like a punished child, so small and at the mercy of Titania herself. She slapped roughly again, seeing the skin going from a dark pink to a near vermillion color. She heard another cry come out, a groan that was a mix of pain and pleasure. "How many hits have you gotten?"

"F-four…"Lucy gasped.

"Make it to ten and I'll let you get rid of this." Titania raised her knee, rubbing against Lucy's core, feeling the wet spot formed on her panties. The contact made Lucy moan and she tried to grind against her, trying to gain more stimulation, but felt another smack be brought onto her ass. She yelped and her body slumped back down, resting onto Titania's lap. "Not yet!" Titania growled and gave no rest before slapping again. She winced slightly herself, feeling the sting in her palm. Lucy nearly screamed and a sob bubbled in her throat, but she merely sniffled and swallowed it back. "Say it if this is too much."

"No! I'm fine." She lifted her hands up, wincing at the rawness of her wrists. She would have to ask Titania later if she had lined cuffs.

"Very well, then. You have four more." She rubbed the skin gently and looked down to make sure Lucy was calmed down.

"The crop, can you use it for the last ones?" Lucy begged. "Please Mistress."

"Who am I deny such an eager slave?" Titania grabbed a crop from her bag. She looked at the small loop of leather and stroked her fingers down the leather-wrapped fiberglass that was the body of the riding crop. "This will sting a lot more." She forced Lucy to her feet. Her eyes locked onto the wall mirror. "Hm…here!" She grabbed the chains connecting the handcuffs and lead Lucy to the wall by it. Lucy cursed slightly in pain. "Let's take these off." Titania grabbed the key and undid the cuffs. She tossed them aside and grabbed Lucy by the forearms, not wanting to hurt her bleeding wrists anymore. She slammed her hands to the wall. "Keep them there."

Lucy kept still, staring into the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes watered. Her skin was flushed and sweat dripped down it. She looked at Titania through the mirror. She saw the predatory look in the woman's eyes. She gasped softly and felt another twitch of arousal. She clenched her hands and dropped her head.

"Five with the crop and you'll get to ease it. A treat for behaving, even if in the beginning you were trying to order me," Titania told her as she ran the tip of the crop down Lucy's back. She saw her shoulders tense and she grinned. "Ready?" She just got a small nod. "Good." She stepped back and took her aim. A practiced movement Titania must have made thousands of times, the crop slapped against flesh.

The crop hit less skin but created a bigger sting. She yelped and fought the instinct to try to fight against or run from the hits. "It hurts more…"

"It's meant to sting. Not the worst you can get. Count the hits, okay?"

"That was one," Lucy sighed and rested her forehead against the mirror. Her huffing breath fogged the glass. She looked and saw Titania's arm rise up to strike. She shut her eyes quickly and then felt the crop hit. It was aimed lower and it hit the perineum, sending a streak of white to flit across Lucy's vision. She screamed at the sensitivity and nearly slumped to the ground. "Fuck! T-two…"She breathed heavily. "That was intense…"

"Hurt too much?"

"No!" Lucy relaxed. "It hurt…but it felt good." She blushed and looked back down. "I have three more to go."

Titania closed her eyes and gripped tightly to the handle of the crop. She hit for the third time with a weapon. She tensed her thighs upon hearing the gurgled cry from Lucy's throat. "Three," the blonde moaned, unknowledgeable to the fact it made her Mistress feel an ache. Both woman relaxed themselves and prepared for the next strike. Lucy merely winced, feeling her lips be dry and her throat sore from her wanton sounds. "Four…"she whispered sinfully. She frowned slightly as the last one quickly hit, not as forceful as the others. "Five. Thank you, Mistress. I'm sorry for trying to order you." She tiredly slumped, feeling herself be caught by her Mistress. She basked in the warmth of the woman's body and leant against her. "I think that your work here is done…"

"But you were going to touch yourself for your mistress to see," Titania whispered huskily. Lucy flushed bright red. "Unless you don't want that. Then I can just get to taking care of you and then leaving. I'd understand."

"No!" Lucy cried. She sat up. "I'll do it." She stood back up and lied down on the bed. She winced slightly at the soreness of her ass. She saw Titania sit at the edge of the bed. "You actually want to watch?"

"Do you want me to watch?"

"W-well…yeah." Lucy looked aside. She closed her eyes and slipped off her panties, exposing her dripping core. She kicked the garment aside and reached down. Her fingers parted her folds and one rubbed over her swollen clit. A quiet moaned slipped from the submissive's lips as felt small tingles of pleasure. Her muscles jolted at the small bit of contact her toes curled.

"Do you like being watched? Are you an exhibitionistic pervert who gets off on being seen fucking yourself?"

Lucy whined. "Don't say those things…it's embarrassing, Mistress."

"Well you're something to humiliate, my little slave!" Titania hissed. She licked her lips and watched the woman writhe. "You love it, don't you? I mean, you're so wet."

"Yes!" Lucy gasped and continued to rub and pinch her clit.

"Penetrate yourself," Titania ordered. In a moment she heard the wanton moan and the wet sound of the quick digits slipping out slit. She felt her fingers rise from her lap and twitch as they reach to touch the smooth body, but she quickly stopped herself. _No! You don't fuck your clients. You toy with them and the only way they could cum is either self-fulfillment or having it beaten out of them. You can't touch this woman. You can't touch this sexy yet pure woman_ ; she scorned herself for being tempted. She was tempted always. It was her nature, how her brain was wired. Love was hardly ever anything but was all she oddly craved. The root of it was her past. Her dark fucked up past is why she was here. Hell, Mira was one of the factors that had brought her to this point. To the sadistic dream woman or countless men and women whom she had as clients. Mainly the latter, but she was hardly picky. Though, only women got her hot and bothered. As of lately that effect wore off with clients, even if there were times she had orgasmed during a session. Lovers were all she could get that bliss from really, but she hadn't had one since she tried being Mira's submissive. Mira was who had brought her into the scene. Men were what she abused and used to try to bring light into the darkest pits of her mind. This new slave had been something special to make her feeling the itch of arousal. At first she seemed to want to call shots, but slowly she had given up power.

"Ahn! Mistress!" Lucy moaned and arched slightly off the bed. She clamped her free hand over her mouth to try to muffle her moans as the got louder.

"No! I want to hear you." Titania grabbed the hand from Lucy's mouth and pinned it to the bed. She hovered over the woman and looked into her eyes. The eyes lost sparkle of purity and now had the gleam of desire. She saw in those eyes several petals scattering in the whisper winds that uttered sin.

Lucy gazed into the auburn eyes, feeling the weight they put on her. It made her feel below the woman. She was a lowly squire compared to this queen. She was trapped by the woman, moaning and gasping under her. Though the pleasure felt hollow, for she was merely looking at the woman and not feeling the woman delve into her and snatch away the innocence left in her. A weak ecstasy as she felt the crescendo of bliss forming within her. Her muscles felt tight and already twitched as she rubbed over her clit and the ridged spot on her front wall. "Mistress, I'm so close…"she whimpered.

"Then cum. Show your Mistress how your face looks when you spend a moment in fulfillment," Titania whispered, her warm breath tickling the skin of Lucy's neck. The woman's low voice with a quality of need pushed Lucy over the edge. Her body tensed and shivered as she twitched and clenched around her fingers. Her fingers slowed and her breath was coming out in soft pants. She laid there, basking in the afterglow. She calmed down and looked back at Titania.

"You did lovely," the woman told and got up. She walked out and Lucy felt afraid that would be the woman's exit from her life. She sat up and swallowed, her throat feeling even drier than before.

Titania walked in carrying a glass of water. She handed it to Lucy. "Drink this," she instructed. She sat back and watched the blonde snatch it away and gulp it down. "Don't go too fast." She walked into the bathroom that connected to Lucy's room. She dug around the cupboards until she found her needed things. She grabbed a washcloth hydrogen peroxide and lotion. She dampened the washcloth. She walked back out and saw that Lucy had already downed the glass. "Hold out your hands." She grabbed the woman's hand after she silently obeyed. "Good." She poured some peroxide on the washcloth and dabbed at the wounds. "You'll need to keep these clean or else they'll get infected." She got no answer. She just felt eyes on her. "And I recommend wearing bracelets or long sleeves until they heal." Still no reply came from Lucy. She finished cleaning the wound. "Lay on your stomach. I'm going to put some lotion on to soothe your stinging ass." She watched as the girl rolled onto her stomach. "Lucy, are you okay?" She grabbed the woman's shoulder and looked down at her.

"Just…in a bit of a daze," Lucy sighed. She felt gentle hands rub lotion into her irritated skin. It was quite odd to feel them be so gentle after they had roughly punished her. "So this is aftercare?"

"I clean up the mess I made of you." Titania stood and pulled the blankets and duvet over the woman. "I should get going now. Will that be okay?" She gently stroked Lucy's hair.

"Yeah…your money is in the top drawer. Two fifty for an hour. Any extra fees for what we did?"

"No. This was pretty minimal actually..."

"I'm sorry that I don't know much."

"That's okay. You're new." Erza stroked her hair again. "We can work you up to it."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I'll have to schedule for another time." She watched as Titania packed up and grabbed the envelope of money from the drawer. She closed her eyes when her bedroom door was shut. The queen had many different castles where she ruled. For now it was no longer here.


	4. Halphas

**And there were four. Mira x Levy time and Mirajane's back story and looked into.**

* * *

Halphas looked around the red walls of the room. She saw all the equipment collected over the last five years; all that her little victim had hidden away. She heard a muffled whine and snapped her attention back to the petite woman chained to the wall and gagged. Her gray eyes were covered by a blindfold, leaving her to not know what was going to happen to her next.

Halphas ran her hand over the small scars left from all the intense scenes played out. She smirked when she saw the small body arch into her hand.

"My little victim, your body has grown so sensitive to my ministrations," Halphas growled as her whip impacted Levy's back. She heard the woman scream around the ball of the gag, her lips uncurling from the red sphere and saliva dripping down her chin as the guttural cries left her sore mouth. Halphas ran the whip gently over her victims back and smirked when she saw her jolt in surprise. She knew Levy loved it this way. Every touch felt much more intense since she couldn't expect it. All she could do was hear the voice of her Mistress, her angelic demon and the snap of the whip as it impacted her skin.

Halphas saw the liquid dripping and she scratched a single nail against a flushed cheek. She let the saliva drip down the woman's chin, amused by the humiliation it brought. Levy leaned pitifully into the hand, wanting her face to be cradled in the soft hands. Soon she felt an abrupt slap hit the cheek once caressed and she winced. "I'm not here to be an intimate lover, bitch!" Halphas roared. Levy felt a clench in her chest and she let out another cry, but not from physical pain or from the effects of Halphas' domineering voice. She knew Halphas would assume it was from a release of emotion, but it was the opposite. It was the words that caused a crack in her heart. She gripped to the chains that restrained her and dropped her head.

Halphas stepped back and stared at the woman. She looked so pitifully small. One would never expect someone so cute to take this. She took more than a number of her clients. Halphas pushes her hair from her face and hung up her whip. Levy made a sound of curiosity, a small "mff?" that was an attempt to get her Mistress to speak.

"I can't be that for you!" Halphas spat. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Would she? It really didn't matter…

Levy slapped her hands against the wall two times, a non-verbal safe word. Two didn't end the scene, just paused it. Halphas walked over and removed the blindfold and gag. She rubbed the woman's back as she tried to get out words. "It could be hard. Your mouth and throat are dry and your jaw was pried open. What's wrong? Should we move on?" Halphas questioned.

Levy swallowed a few times before opening her mouth again, but she could only make a few weak noises that resembled gasps and whimpers. Halphas groaned and grabbed the bladder of water she kept in her duffel. She held it to Levy's lips. "Drink," she ordered. Levy moved upon instinct, her body moving to immediately doing what she was ordered to do. "Good." Halphas yanked it away from her lips. "I'm moving on."

"Yes Mistress…"Levy said weakly. Halphas unclipped her cuffs from the chains. She looked at the white and blue leather cuffs worn by Levy. The woman really spent a small fortune making this place. _She must have had a lot of mistresses_ , Halphas always thought. No way would a woman bother with such an extensive collection if she had only had one dominant. Though that would make no sense, for Halphas had seen this girl really only change during their sessions and she learned from her readings and experiences with her. She was too young to be that far intertwined with the scene. Usually someone would have one dominant per time. Dominants could at times take on more than one submissive, but loyalty was some submissives prided themselves on. They acted owned with their collars! A pet stuck with one owner unless they had been taken on by someone else. The thought of Levy having someone else made Halphas feel greedy and jealous. She would hate to lose this woman, and not just because of the money she gained from their rendezvous.

Halphas shoved away such thoughts and grabbed the clip-on cat ears Levy had. She put them on the woman's head, stroking her hair over the clips to make them appear real. "Fetch your collar," she whispered huskily. The act was more of a loyal dog rather than a noble cat, but Levy happily complied. Halphas sat down in a chair that resembled a throne. She rested her arms on the armrests, feeling the coolness of the polished wood. She crossed her legs and rested against the small cushion of velvet on the backrest. She saw the woman stumble to the small shelf where the collar that matched her leather cuffs was. "Crawl." She chuckled as the woman fell to her knees like a marionette whose strings where so nearly dropped, but they would not be pulled up for a while. Levy was left a creature who lays low on the ground until her mistress said so. "Good. You're such a good little girl. No wonder so many love you. Though, I wonder if they could take this side. The side only I see. The side I own! You're an obedient slave. You're lewd, you're naughty and you get off on the pain I give. I could whip you until you came!" She saw the woman shiver erotically. "And you adore sucking me. You just want to make your Mistress happy, don't you?"

"Yes," Levy mewled. "Mistress…may I stand to grab my collar?"

"Mm, yes." Halphas smirked as the woman crawled back over with her collar. What a good slave. She didn't even have to call her to crawl back. She took the collar from the woman and reached down. She carefully put on the collar. She looped the tongue through the buckle and then locked it in place. She never had done this for any other woman. She found the action rather intimate. She couldn't stand to do it to most of her clients. Only Levy made her want to do it. She was claiming Levy as hers, bestowing onto her the belonging of being her pet. For this time she willing took Levy as hers and only hers. She sometimes wanted to do the same for the woman…

She locked the small heart-shaped padlock and slipped the key into her pants pocket. "Remember, kittens don't speak."

"Meow!" Levy nuzzled her cheek against Halphas' knee, the flushed skin brushing against the leather of her pants. She rolled her tongue, creating a purr-like sound as Halphas stroked her lightning blue hair.

"It looks like a kitten wants her toy."

"Meow." She pawed at the bulge in Halphas' pants. She watched curiously like an unknowledgeable kitten as she watched her owner slip down her pants enough to expose her faux cock. Levy purred at the sight and nuzzled into it, smiling upon hearing a small gasp from her mistress as the contact shifted the other half of the dildo that was lodged into her.

"Come on," Halphas grunted and yanked Levy's hair a bit, causing her to mewl in pain. She chuckled softly. The girl really sank well into this role. She leaned against the back of the chair as Levy bat at her "toy" like it was a dangling feather toy, begging for a kitten to play. Halphas wished so could beg, but the demonic side of her demanded. It ordered. She let out grunts and groans, almost masculine in sound instead of the feminine and needy whines she wanted to let out. She felt so stupid to have desired this woman past work. She used to despise this woman and everything she worked for!

Halphas once had a future. Even if the safety net that was her parents was taken away by the time she was twelve, she had found a home in Fairy Tail. Even then, she ended up bitter thanks to her losses. She kept cheerful, eventually falling into the pleasant person she is usually seen as. She had a job at sixteen as a model. She had promise. All until she met _her_. Lamy Etherious. The woman had been a photographer for Mira. She saw something in Mira that everyone ignored. The anger and hatred she held in her heart. Lamy took advantage of that, offering Mira pay in exchange for a whipping. Mira didn't really understand why someone would request such a thing, but she needed the money. Her brother was sick and she felt guilty seeing Makarov pay all of the medical bills. It happened the following week. Mira was made to wear a black bikini and whipped Lamy until the woman cried in release. _"Good. What a good little demon,_ " Lamy would praise. She ended up telling her friends about Mira's knack for punishing. She wanted nothing more than to reject everyone who offered to pay for punishment, but there was a threat hanging over her head.

Every one of them worked in the media. They could stop her career dead in its tracks. She would never be able to earn enough to ever be a help to paying her brother's medical bills. Years went on and Mira fell deeper into the web of BDSM. Her brother ended up losing his fight, and she was in too deep to leave. Her hatred was directed to those older than her and women of power. She used to use Erza for practice, but the redhead proved a feckless cause as a submissive. She hated every woman who she found had ties to the exposure of life. People like Levy. People who wrote the news and had the potential to ruin lives were those who made her blood boil. She beat them with little restraint.

Still, seeing the petite woman eventually killed her rage, towards her at least. She began to enjoy the small and tight body that could last longer than anyone would expect. She had lost track of time while whipping her and Levy seem to have as well. The woman had lost two of her senses and was in a haze during it.

She learned to love what she did when it came to Levy. It wasn't a job; it was a break from reality. She was Halphas! She had dragged this woman into Hell and now the sinner must kneel before her throne and pay for the sin of lust that they had committed.

"Good kitty, very good…"Halphas groaned as Levy became more rough and playful with her touches. She could feel the small and tortuous thrusts of the dildo. She knew it wouldn't be what got her off, but she enjoyed seeing Levy acting so cute and alluring at the same time.

Levy felt the weight in her hands and smiled to herself, for seeing the slight blush on her Mistress's cheeks made the embarrassment of this worth it. She let out another purr and grasped the shaft instead of batted at it. "Meow!" She thrust her hand down to the base, making Halphas jolt.

"Oh god!" Halphas gasped in surprise. "You didn't listen…"She grabbed Levy's hand with one of her own and shoved her mouth down onto the blue cock with the other. She heard the gags and felt the pressing resistance of the opening of her throat. She saw her victim reach down to touch herself and grabbed her other hand, clutching the thing wrists with one hand. "No. You don't get to cum this time. I didn't say you could stop being playful," she huffed. She felt herself unravel upon seeing the tears in Levy's eyes and the small whimper that escaped her throat. She closed her eyes, let Levy's hands go and trusted her little victim would take care of her. "You can talk, but don't you dare stop stimulating me." She watched Levy come up for air, but her small hands made busy work of sharply moving up and down the shaft.

"Do you just do this to make me happy or do you enjoy this?" Levy whispered. Her voice was scratchy from the pressure on the back of her throat.

"Of course I enjoy this!" How in the hell could she not? This fucking woman actually thought she didn't enjoy this?

"I just fear that you'll hate me…"

"Don't get all blue on me, little blue." Halphas stroked her fingers through the messed up hair. It was so neatly put together before this all started. Much like Levy's life. Levy was so harmless and normal until she was possessed by this Earl of Hell.

"How much would it take for you to let me ride this?" Levy whispered desperately. She wanted to break that one rule and grip to her demon as she got swept into heaven whilst partaking in sinful actives to drag her into Hell. Her hands moved roughly, pushing in the dildo as the proposition rolled from her tongue. Halphas moaned and gripped to the armrests of her throne. She wanted nothing more! But she couldn't. Right now she could barely remember why…

"It'd cost your soul!" Halphas growled quickly, not wanting to lose her sanity. It was a joke, an answer she gave to overzealous clients. It would usually get a chuckle or a noise to voice their need and they would move on. However, she saw a challenging gaze within those grey eyes.

Levy slipped the phallic toy back into her mouth and shoved her mouth down in place of her hand. She gripped to Halphas' thighs and bobbed her head eagerly, encouraged by the moans and praises of the woman.

"You've become such a good cocksucker. Heh, some man in your future owes me thanks for giving you such a talent!" Halphas dug her nails into the knobby shoulders in which celeste blue hair fell over, drawing out a gasp and the arching of the scarred back. "Anyone would love this sensitive body. Every touch gets a reaction." She drug her nail over the line of Levy's jaw. She saw the teary eyes shut tightly at the sharp feeling. The woman pulled away and she hissed at the loss of movement. "Hey-"She was cut off with the pushing of the dildo, forcing it to press into her clit. "Damn it!" She nearly cracked the wood of the armrests with her iron grip. "You little bitch…"She hissed as she felt the swollen nub of flesh made purely to make a woman fall apart be pressed and rubbed over quickly. "Augh…kit-…L-Levy!" The name fell from her lips, dripping with shame from being so easily swept up in ecstasy. She curled her toes within her boots another body jerked slightly and shivered. She looked down after the tremors died out. She saw Levy staring at her and her lips starting to tug upwards. It wasn't an amused smirk but a loving smile.

"I guess this is over for today…"Levy frowned. She sat back and rolled her shoulders. She winced at the whip lashes and nail marks. Halphas stared down and grimaced slightly upon feeling a fluttering in her chest. She pulled the small body up into her lap. She relaxed upon feeling the soft and warm skin. She wanted to spend the rest of the day just holding Levy. She had cravings to touch this woman, but there was also this side that craved to just hold her. She guessed that was the real side she tried to suppress whilst working. Mira wanted to love Levy and Halphas adored punishing the girl. Part of her was always to remain unsatisfied, for if she tried to get Levy's heart and body, she could lose the girl completely. The thought of it scared away any confession.

"You did well," Halphas sighed. She stroked the blue hair she had come to adore. She felt the small body lean against her. "Let's get you more water…"She grabbed the water she had discarded and placed it to Levy's lips. "Don't drink too fast." She sat back as she watched the woman eventually finish up the entire thing of water. "Feel any better?" She smiled softly when the smaller woman nodded. "Good." She rubbed her hand down the marked up back. "Wait…"She grabbed lotion from her bag. "Let me make it feel better." She squirted some of the lotion into her hands and rubbed it to warm it. She gently massaged Levy's shoulders before rubbing down over her back.

Levy sighed in relief. "Feels nice…"She looked at Halphas, her eyes sparkling. Halphas grabbed a wool blanket and wrapped it around Levy. "Thank you, Mistress."

"No problem, kitten." Halphas chuckled when Levy let out another purr-like sound. "You're really good at that!" She carried the woman out of the room and to her bedroom. She laid her down and tucked her in as if she were a child. "Such a good kitten. I couldn't ask for a better pet." She grabbed the key from her pocket and undid the lock on the collar. "I wish I could play with you all day, my little victim!" She left and got the girl a few thing s so that the woman could rest. "Remember I'm on call if you need me…"She stroked her fingers through that silky hair once more. She felt a pain in her heart as she looked at the clock. "What a strong woman. I haven't really broken you, have I? Never can! I'll have to work and make you feel that you're not that innocent little one people see you as! You're too strong to be seen small."

Levy's heart swelled with pride from the praise she received from her Mistress. She smiled and looked at Halphas, only to see the woman frowning. "Halphas?"

"I need to go soon…"Halphas hung her head. She had an appointment she could not be late for. No matter the costs.

* * *

" _Halphas!"_ The word bounced around the room, darkening Halphas' very soul. _What soul can I posses anymore?_ She grimaced

Halphas snapped out of her daze and looked around. She looked around and saw she was no longer in that red room filled with white and blue. She hated that she had to leave. She usually could spend up to nearly an entire night with Levy to take care of her, but she left after barely half an hour.

She saw a panting Sayla. She was a client who came from being with Lamy. She ran a fucking model agency and held Mira's attempts to get back into her job in her hands.

"Don't call me by my name, bitch!" Halphas screamed and whipped the woman's ass three times, feeling disgusted as the woman groaned wantonly.

"Oh yes Mistress! Punish me!"

"Don't fucking order me, you worm! I am Halphas! I own every wretched demon. Demons like you! Demons who need to learn their fucking place!" She slapped the woman and recoiled upon hearing a moan. They were so low and throaty; much unlike the high pitched and whimpered ones from Levy. Oh how she wished to see the woman instead of Sayla! "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you! Looking at you is horrible enough." She brought down three quick lashes. She saw skin split upon the impact. Her ears rang with the howls of pain and her inner demon felt displeased, no longer being able to be quenched around women like Sayla. That little circle of monsters that ruined her. "You're a maggot!"

"Yes!" Sayla cried.

"No beatings could cure that! You could be beaten to a pulp and you'd still be vile!" Halphas roared and grabbed a paddle. She slapped it into the bare ass thrust out. The shaking of the flesh made her grimace in disgust. "Putrid!" She hit again, the stingy clap of leather covered wood hitting flesh rang in her head. Another cry traveled into her ears. "Sick!" She brought down another hit, her shoulder aching at the force and the abrupt stop of impacting.

"AUGH!" Sayla collapsed and was shivering. Halphas scrunched her face in disgust, knowing that the woman had climaxed.

"I hate you so fucking much…"Halphas muttered and dropped the paddle. She saw the imprint of the word on the paddle now on Sayla's ass. _Bitch_.

"Heh…I know." Sayla laid there still and helpless, but still was quick tongued. "But you're nothing without your job at my company."

"Shut it! One day I'll expose you for what you did."

"And your life will cease to exist." Sayla tried to stand but felt weak. Halphas prided herself on making her like this. "We're not finished."

Halphas gulped and walked over to her. She had rules…but Lamy's circle had become exceptions. She grabbed Sayla's hair and forced the woman to her knees. She shut her eyes as she heard the clicking of her belt being unbuckled and the dull click of the buttons being undone. She let out a choked breath upon feeling the horrible sensation of Sayla touching what was in between her legs. She tried to imagine small hands grasping at the silicone shaft and jerking it like they had hours ago.

"You like this. Admit it," Sayla taunted.

"Don't speak!" Halphas hissed and pushed the woman's mouth on her. She held her head in place and thrust her hips, hearing the gagging and cries. The cries were muffled and helpless…almost like Levy's. Her mind drifted to the bluenette and Halphas tensed her muscles. She felt Sayla manage to pull away and cough.

"Tell me what you want," Sayla whispered in a sultry voice. Halphas shivered in fear and shoved the woman's mouth back on her fake dick, hissing at the pleasure traveling through her body and coiling her muscles. Her sapphire eyes closed. She again pictured that she was thrusting into her little slave's mouth and felt those dainty fingers grip her thighs. What did she want with Levy…

"I want to fuck you. I want to shove you against the wall of our dungeon and take you," Halphas whispered sinfully, saying what words she could never truly say to Levy. "I want to hear your cute cries…you screaming out my name. My real name! I-I want to hold your small body against me…because you're so weak after it all. You need me…you're such a tolerant masochist during it all…but the catharsis just sweeps you up and leaves you like a child. I want to kiss those lips! I want to be able to touch you…not have to watch or only have you give me what seems like hallow ecstasy!" She hissed at nails digging into her thighs.

"You want another woman!" Sayla growled.

"Of course!" Halphas cried. "Why would I want you!?" She pinned down Sayla and shoved her legs apart. Her nails dug into her thighs, drawing blood from the soft flesh.

"You need me," Sayla chuckled.

"Like hell I do!" Halphas flipped Sayla over and mercilessly thrust her hips. She grunted and placed her hands against the wall. She tensed her muscles to keep herself from getting too much out of it and felt her soul be darkened by moans. She bit her lip upon feeling the continuous build of pleasure within her.

"Oh yes!" Sayla moaned and rested her head against the cold tiled floor. "You're a good little demon. Very good! Lamy and the rest of us have conditioned you well. Admit that! You were so useless without us! Your anger had no outlet and thus it was just a pitiful and childish emotion. You're demonic…it's such a delicious thing."

Halphas groaned and clenched her teeth. She dug her nails into Sayla's hips and sped her thrusts. She shivered at the unwanted pleasure. She damned how it was made to get them both off. She just wanted to get Sayla finished and go. She wanted this over. She heard the slaps of her hips against Sayla's ass and the gasps of pleasure escaping the woman's chapped lips. "I was normal," she croaked. "Then you got me into this."

"And you don't want to leave!" Sayla felt a tug on her brown hair, yanking her to rise and only be on her knees. She felt a painful bite at the crook of her neck. She whimpered at the whisper in her ear.

"I have been injected with a poison that has left me to serve those seen as sick in the head because of a paraphilic desire…but I suppose poison is dessert to a demon like me, isn't it!? I'm a demon because I'm truly one of the sick ones. You've made me sick; you and the vile beings you call friends. Kyoka who adores to be robbed of all senses so that her pain is more intense, Lamy who adores to be changed and role play, Jackal who wants to be burned so bad that he could end up in the hospital one day, and that necrophiliac Keyes…you all have fucked me up."

"We've enjoyed every minute," Sayla groaned as Halphas took her with no restraint. She felt a harsh pinching at her clit and the relentlessly grinding of the dildo into her weakest place. Her pussy was mercilessly rammed into and she arched against the perfect body that took her upon feeling a nail over her clit. The pain and pleasure prickled up her spine and caused a streak of white to cloud her vision as she was dragged out of hell and thrust into heaven. "Oh yes! Halphas!" She arched her back and her body trembled.

Halphas shoved her away and left the woman still shaking in aftershocks. Sayla never wanted aftercare, and she never cared about the risk of sub-drop. Halphas had tried to at least hold her, but the woman would just try to gain more violent actions from her. She could manipulate anyone to get what she wanted. She was one of the people that Halphas could not stand to spend any more time than she had to with her. Halphas would merely make sure the woman had water, a blanket and some sort of sweet around her and left. It never felt right, but she began to look forward to that end. Yet she felt sort of empty whenever she left any of her sub's places. Though there was one woman who made her feel happy…

* * *

 **Yeah so this took not as long to write as I feared (took only a couple days over a week to finish.) Guys, I think I'm actually getting a clue on how to manage my life...*could be writing actual stories that could become novels, but instead is yuri trash* yeah, no.**

 _ **I'm off to go write some fluff.**_

 **-She Fell For Fiction**

 **PS (And I literally just realized a few days ago that I so happen to sign off my stories the same way as another yuri writer on here (Lemony Yuri Snicket (damn awesome name) (damn awesome stories) Whoops...)**


	5. Cup of Tea, Glass of Bourbon

**Okay, this is months late. That's because I had gotten the worst block of my life, gritted through that, finally finished this chapter, it got deleted from my laptop along with a new chapter for a different and a new story I had promised a requester to put up months ago, I redid the whole chapter, then found the original work (this chapter) I did again for some fucking reason. So now, here it is. No smut for this chapter.**

* * *

The scent of earl gray and lavender tea floated through the kitchen of the Dragneel/Heartfilia residence. The kitchen was silent besides the giggles of a certain bookworm. "So you really did it," Levy giggled as Lucy blushed. "I'm proud of you, Lu!" Her voice was a raised whisper

"N-now it was just an experiment!" Lucy stuttered and looked down at her tea. She looked around quickly, worried that Natsu would return home and intrude.

"Are you going to call for her again?" Levy sat back.

"I don't really see why not." Lucy looked up at Levy. The woman listened closely, and Lucy could tell she wanted to speak herself. "How was your last visit with Halphas?"

Levy's smile fell and she felt the clench in her chest she felt when Halphas hissed out those words that could have caused a death by a broken heart. _I can't be with you!_ "It's confusing…she treats me so lovingly but then just has these odd moments…I don't like it." Levy sighed and held her head in her hands. "Maybe I should just give up trying to have her be more than a dominant." She put her mug in the sink. "Let's get back to working on the article."

"You don't really know her," Lucy said. "Maybe that's a sign it just isn't meant to be. Destiny is far-fetched nowadays."

Levy arched a celeste blue eyebrow. "You, Lucy Heartilia—the _romance writer_ Lucy Heartfilia—are telling me that you do not believe in destiny?"

"I've struck out too much. After breaking up with Flare last year, I don't feel that swooned. I feel that for once I can have mainly sexual desire." She frowned and picked at her nails. "I'll have to take Natsu up on that offer to set me up with one of his 'siblings' from Fairy Tail."

"Do it, Lu. Now we should work! Faust wants a rough rough draft by Monday." Levy pulled out her laptop and placed it on the table. She ran her fingers over the smooth metal surface and sighed softly. She hated to have fallen for someone with a world so different from hers. She had a family, went to an Ivy League school, got her dream job and her life was just so simple and dull. Yet Halphas, she knew the woman had a rough life behind her. She could tell those sparked eyes that scorched her soul held a story. They sucked away what purity she held. She could recall how she met the woman and how easily allured she was. She understood what Lucy was just feeling. Being swept up in vixen's flames, facing burning desire that felt sinful…they were both under spells.

 _Music pounded in Levy's ears as she looked around the club she was dragged into by her friends Jet and Droy. She had lost the boys in the crowd, but she knew Jet would be off trying to get girls and Droy would be trying to track down what would please his gluttonous hunger. She pushed through the bodies and got through with only one rude groping at her ass. She merely glared and kept walking, ignoring the wasted tool's chortle._

 _She leaned against the bar and ordered only a seltzer. She really never understood how she always got the job of designated driver whenever she went out with friends. Well, at least she wouldn't be busted for underage drinking. She scanned the crowd and saw within the crowds of grinding bodies, couples off enjoying PDA verging on full on third base, there were two interesting figures. She saw a girl with white hair that glowed with youth. She held a strap of leather in her hand._ Was that a leash? _Levy thought. Connected to said leash was a redhead about the same age as the white haired girl. She wore a collar and looked miserable. Though that seemed reasonable; why would such an intimidating woman like being publicly humiliated and marked as being owned? Why were these girls even there? It wasn't even a fetish club!_

 _Her fingers wrapped tighter around her drink and she kept her gaze fixed on the owner. Her eyes were dark but Levy could not see the color due to the flashing lights. Under the lights, they seemed almost purely black but they had too much emotion in them to be so. She inhaled softly and waded over. Halfway there the women had noticed her. They both smirked, seeming to know what raced through Levy's head. The music drowned out thoughts, allowing someone to be one-tracked whilst confined to the closing space between her and the women. Levy could only think of how enticing the woman with pure white haired looked and how she envied the pet confined to a collar._

 _"_ _What do you need?" The owner asked, her voice was gentle but still had this devious purr to it. She reached and stroked her pet's hair fondly as if the red locks belonged to an actual house pet._

 _"_ _Eh…you two are…an S & M couple?" she croaked, that being all she could really manage. _

_"_ _I'm just taking the bitch out for some hunting," the woman chuckled._

 _The redhead didn't seem embarrassed but angered. How was this woman even taking on a submissive role? She growled and adjusted to seem taller. She was like anyone and stood over Levy so easily. "Watch out and I'll take all you got!" She looked down at Levy and let out a small huff of air through her nose, the sound mixing with the chuckle bubbling in her throat. "Hm…I'm not a good slave. But I think you could be." She reached and placed her hands on Levy's waist. "Do you want a mistress, blue?" She could smell the bourbon on the woman's breath and saw the unbridled power in her. Hands instinctively clutched to the woman's arm, either to tear them away or to keep them in place, she couldn't tell. She shied away from the woman, feeling the tightness of muscle on the woman. It almost felt masculine of how lacking fat it was where she touched. The woman looked smooth but still had the tautness of muscles. Levy was more into a bit of softness, seeing strength as a desirable personality trait instead of physical._

 _"_ _You're both….uh, dominatrix?" Levy questioned._

 _"_ _She's a horrible slave," the white haired one muttered and yanked her pet back. She undid the collar rubbed over the leather. "Who are you?" She looked over Levy, eyes boring into her._

 _Levy blushed and gazed down at the sticky floor. "I'm Levy. Levy McGarden. I…just went here with friends. My place is close…to my apartment."_ How subtle.

 _"_ _Interesting," the woman mused. She looked at the redhead. "I call her. Scram mutt and find some other kitten to chase."_

Did she really just call me a kitten? _She watched the redhead sneer and walk off. She looked at the woman. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Well…depends. Do you want me going home with you and make you beg on your knees? Maybe spank you and gag you?"_

 _Levy nearly melted and felt torn. Should she slap the woman or allow the woman to be the one doing the smacking. "What do you mean it depends?" She felt like such an idiot. She was just lucky she wasn't like Lucy who stuttered and freaked out to the point of hysteria when cute girls tried to flirt, but it seemed she was no better in this moment._

 _She watched the woman's eyes glint with deviance. So close up she could see that her eyes were a deep blue. Levy's breath hitched when the woman leaned in close and whispered into her ear. Her warm breath tickled Levy's skin as she purred out, "do you want to pay me to be your mistress, Levy McGarden?"_

 _Levy jumped and gasped. She stumbled back and looked at the woman. "Excuse me?" she squeaked out. A woman who was paid to perform BDSM acts? It seemed like prostitution._

 _"_ _I'm Halphas. A professional dominatrix," the woman explained and ran her fingers through her hair. "The woman with me was another professional. Though she works at the club setting where I'm more freelance, and she's an old friend who I tried to be a submissive of mine. She's not good as submission, though. What about you?" She pulled out a card that was black with white text on it. She handed it to Levy and smirked. "Give me a call if you want to."_

 _"_ _I'm not going to pay for sex," Levy mumbled._

 _"_ _Oh, it's not sex. Sexual maybe, but there is a great difference between me and a prostitute, but that difference is a lesson for another day." Halphas smiled warmly, out of the context of her words. Levy felt something in her chest flutter. Halphas seemed sweet but also so cruel. "It'll be safe and we'll discuss before we do anything."_

 _"_ _I understand. I'll…have to look into it." She had. How much time had she spent her time by flipping through erotica filled with scenes of BDSM? Countless. Those novels were tucked deep under her bed and were never found by any snooping character. The fetish seemed so wrong but was so appealing to her. She had always imagined a loving yet rough dominant. She saw a gentle side hidden in Halphas and she wanted to get to see it along with her sadistic side._

 _She watched the woman walk off after a parting word. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Halphas left. She knew she would call. How could she resist?_

* * *

Levy looked off and mused over the night. Funny how the two guys who used to make chase of her were the reason she met the woman she was infatuated with.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted, having stopped in the middle of a rambling on about what Levy should do to try to let Halphas out of her head to see that woman had spaced. Lucy could just tell from the blush on the girl's cheeks, the wistful smile tugging her lips and the glassed over eyes the woman sported that Levy had indeed gone off to fantasy land. Her shout abruptly brought Levy back to reality.

"H-huh…"Levy looked at Lucy. "What did you say?"

"You should ask out Gajeel if you're not going to go after Halphas," Lucy said casually. She snatched the silver laptop and opened up their story.

"Eh…right. Wouldn't be a bad idea and it seems Gajeel might be into bondage. I mean when I mentioned what my story was about he seemed intrigued." She picked up Happy from the floor and placed the squirming cat in her lap. She stroked near the base of the tail until he stopped arching his back and laying in her lap.

"Is that a requirement now?" Lucy pressed. She was focused on the story but kept engaged.

"I don't know. I would like to at least have them want to experiment. It's part of sexuality and a part that I love. So I do suppose it must be in your repertoire of kinks for you to date me."

Lucy chuckled. "Guess we can date now, huh?" She grinned at Levy, who merely rolled her eyes and stole back her computer.

"In your dreams," she mumbled.

"In my dreams, I'd be much more successful so I can pay off my student loans." Lucy flipped through their notes.

"Didn't your father offer to pay for your entire education? You didn't have to write all those essays to get scholarships. You joined the swim team even though you hated it, too. You could've just gotten a full ride and not start your life as an adult in debt." Levy clicked her pen. Happy looked around after every click, eventually jumping down and looking around to find the source. His conquest was killed by Lucy picking him up.

"You know why I didn't take him up on that," Lucy muttered softly. Lucy grew up as the only daughter of the founder of one of the most successful rail company in the country. Her father was Jude Heartfilia of Heartfilia Co. He spoiled her, but she stopped allowing such actions when it became leverage and material for guilt tripping. Though it was never like that until she lost her mother at age seven; he was never like that until then. He wanted her to take his place and marry to a son of one of his colleagues to allow the merging of companies. By age fourteen she had decided that she wanted to be a writer. She knew her father was going to pay for a major in business, but she wanted to go for a double major of English and journalism.

It was hardly fretted over when she was young, for when his mother was alive there was still hope for there to be another child of the family. Tragically, her mother died during the birth of her little brother. Her body was too frail to endure it. Her father tried to stay happy around his children and raise them as hands-on as possible, but when Jude Junior died due to SIDS, he went bitter. She was pushed aside and became the help's problem. He only noticed her when she misbehaved.

The most attention she got is when she was kicked out private school due to an altercation. She had kicked a boy who harassed her. She ended up knocking out his teeth. With that on her record, she was left out of every other private school. Such incidents allowed her to get to public school. That's how she was able to meet Levy. The rest was history.

"I really just want to get this done," Lucy sighed. She flipped through their notes. "First, we can talk about the growth of the scene. Using the spike in the numbers for sales in sex shops and interviews from anonymous sources about how their experiences, and with that there're physical tolls. Then we can go into the paid professionals with the interviews from Titania, Halphas, and all the others you've gotten. There's also the psychological factors, our notes about fetishes and paraphilia…sexual masochism disorder being what creates the stigma of BDSM being at times an unhealthy fetish along with DSM-V saying kinsters have a problem if they're unhappy with their desires, those moving it from a kink to a distressing act of paraphilia…"Lucy rubbed her temples, getting a headache at thinking of how long a night this was going to be. "Why couldn't this just be about BDSM and have to go into psychological shit?"

"Because it's interesting and vital," Levy hummed as she started typing up the lead.

"This'll be no less than seven thousand words."

"I know!" Levy looked up. "You also forgot the sprinkling of scandals due to professionals and public figures."

"We can end up as examples," Lucy warned.

"We're not that important. We're rookies in our line of work. The only reason we would become famous is if we broke ground on something, won a Pulitzer Prize, or we were charged for violating privacy laws or libel laws." Levy returned to typing.

"Way to reassure me." Lucy snatched the laptop away. "'Vanilla was never a popular flavor. Sex is an example of this with the BDSM scene on the rise.' Yes…that's rough."

"Shut up!" Levy huffed and took the laptop back. She went to typing up her story, Lucy peering over her shoulder.

* * *

Titania stared into her bourbon, the reddish brown of it seeming to be the most interesting thing in the world to her in the eyes of any passerby. Her mind was a million miles away from where she was. She didn't see Halphas behind the bar and she didn't hear the conversations around her. She didn't notice the people staring, sizing up their odds. All that snapped her out of her haze was the approach of a woman with purple hair. It took the woman's hand on her bare shoulder to snap her back. Her first instinct since a young age was to swing, but she relaxed upon seeing who it was. "Kagura…"Titania sighed.

"You're still jumpy," Kagura noted. She sat down and dropped a messenger bag down onto the chair next to her. "Simon has been asking about your state about the current status."

"Lack thereof, for this is nothing new about him. I know your father is retiring, and the case will be left cold." Titania finished off the last of her bourbon. "He's given a lot of time to my case…but I know if I want justice, I will have to go about it myself."

"And you do understand that I'm breaking a lot of laws giving this stuff to you, right?" Kagura opened her bag. "If anyone ever asks, I came here on business."

"Business…hm," Titania chuckled and ushered for Halphas to get her another drink. "Yeah, people here know my business. And you…are not exactly my clientele; even the ever so vast spectrum of them excludes you."

"Just take the damn thing," Kagura snapped. She calmed for a moment and looked ahead. "First…where is it?"

"If you're going to keep this casual, follow me outside," Titania mumbled. She paid off her tab before rising from her chair. She grabbed Kagura by the wrist and yanked her out of her chair. She studied the quickly traveling green irises as if searching for escape as her cheeks flushed. It was a usual response she got out of women. She had little excitement out of it. Though…there was one person. Titania shoved out the thoughts of wild golden brown eyes and a body unbelievably perfect. She scratched a nail along Kagura's jaw as she caressed her cheek. She pulled the woman out.

Kagura almost forgot to grab her bag on the way out. Halphas wondered as they left why the woman tried so hard to chase the past.

* * *

Titania stared at the most recent picture of Jellal. Her fingers touched over the burgundy mark, feeling the cold film of the picture. He was near into his forties now, but this picture was from when he was in his early thirties. Yet he still looked like the young and idiotic bastard who had fallen into the hands of a cult and their promises for 'true freedom.' She really no longer sees how him selling her was a good way to reach salvation.

"Odd how I trusted you…"She shut the manila file and it dropped onto her lap. She gripped her steering wheel, her breath heavy. Her heart pounded and she felt the chilling cold of her Fairy Tail pendant against her chest. Her skin was flushed in fear and the blue cobalt fairy pressed to her heart sent a shiver through her body as if she had been punched by Gray's cold hands. Her eyes screwed shut and her feet kicked into the dash. "How the fuck am I supposed to find a ghost!?"

She swallowed back tears, a dry sob being all she let out. She could not recall when the last time she truly cried was. She heard the sound of engulfing flames and she gasped in shock. It took her a moment before she noticed the buzz in her back pocket. She fished around to see it was Natsu calling her. She had known the man since she was around the age of ten. With trembling fingers she flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear. "What do you need, Natsu?" she mumbled.

"I got kicked out of my house by my roommate for the afternoon," he sighs. "Can you pick me up from the dog park? I got kicked out once they realized I do not have a dog and was just playing around with people's dogs."

"Again?" Titania sighed.

"I just got out of college, I'm not exactly rich. Why I have a roommate."

"I don't see how they make much more money than you. What did they do again? An aspiring novelist or something? I mean, they're lucky if they even turn profit." She shut and hid the file away in her glovebox.

"Well…she technically is one. She has a day job."

"Ah. Okay."

"She's also a-"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Stay put." She hung up and tossed her phone in the back seat. She drove off, her rusting regal puffing off.

* * *

 **Now, remember to leave reviews and all that stuff. Hopefully, I can get chapter six up before I start my new job in a week.**

 **-He Fell For Fiction**


	6. Chapter 6

Erza blinked slowly, eyes burning behind the five-dollar pair of sunglasses she had. She gripped the wheel tight as she saw MIrajane stroll out of her apartment building carrying her tin of cookies for after dinner. They shared a small look, a silent communication of _I'm ready for acting._

The bartender got to the door and yanked it open. "Gentle on her, she's old," Erza warned. She drove off after Mira put her bag at her feet. She rested her palm on the worn vinyl wheel as she turned on to get to Natsu's street.

She figured it out after dropping him off a week ago that the young reporter she had yet to hear from again was his roommate that she "just had to meet."

Natsu ran out, a case of light beer under his arm and scarf on his neck. He smirked at his 'sisters' and got into the back. "You ready for some of Freed's cooking?" he asked them.

They mumbled and Erza pulled out quickly as she saw the curtains start to part. Natsu cursed as his head hit the door and she could see his face reflect the stirring in his stomach. "Remember the puke bin in the back. You get it in my car you're paying for the detailing," she muttered.

"With what money?" He lit a cigarette, studying the flame a bit on his Zippo. For the oddest reason smoking didn't make him sicker. His brow relaxed as he wound down the window. "I've been locked in my room while Luce and her friend Levy write this fucking story. They're going to break my coffee maker at this rate." He pulled the thin cigarette from his lips and exhaled like a dragon.

Erza tried to act like she didn't see Mira perk up at hearing Levy's name. "You talk about them a lot for us to never have met them," Erza said lightly, maybe thinking Mira and Levy could meet outside their kinks. Though she thought of seeing Lucy outside theirs. Especially since the girl hadn't called her.

"They have no social life. The only way they're getting dates? Work. The only interactions they have? Drinks with their work friends or interviews…for work. I try to get Lucy out for a beer but if it's not a news story, it's a novel she is too shy to let me read. She's tightly wound. Sometimes I just want to lock her out of the house like she does to me so she can see it all!" He stubbed out his cigarette on the side of Erza's car as they got to a stop light.

"It's a rough age. Hell, I'm twenty-six and what am I? A bartender and a part-time model."

"You could do it full-time," he said.

"I really don't want to." Erza saw her tense and her hand instinctively went to Mira's thigh.

"Okay. All I know is I'm working my butt off and barely can pay my half of rent. Maybe I should be a stripper like popsicle dick."

"Makarov would have an actual stroke," Erza said. Natsu made a face and Mira shared a look with her. Not many people in the family knew. Natsu is one of the people in the dark. Erza was one of the role models in the family. Freed and she had the same amount of talent (hell one can suppose Erza had more as she had earn gold where he earned silver as junior Olympians), the only difference was he got ownership of the studios because who he married. What made them different though was who was the defender and helper. Erza was the tutor, the driver, the fighter to the younger kids. Gray and Natsu went from about to drop out of school to the top one hundred of their school because she forced literacy and arithmetic into them. She was the one pushing them to be better more than anything.

It would be terribly hypocritical of her for Natsu to know she was wasting her potential and the degree she earned.

She pulled up to the tasteful house of Freed and Laxus. The home Makarov gave Laxus as he moved to the small housing for the overseer of the orphanage. He was spending the last of his able time with the kids rather than balancing the business and private orphanage.

She sighed and put her car in park. Natsu hopped out and Mira slithered from her seat. Erza exhaled slowly and checked her phone. She had a missed call that made her heart skip.

She put her phone away when Mira knocked on the hood. She glared and Mira arched a barely visible brow. Erza sighed and climbed out. She slammed the door shut hard enough to shake the car and made Mira worry that she would shatter the window like she did once when she was drunk.

Mira's sister came out of the house. Lisanna jumped into her sister's arms. The two chuckled and complimented how the other looked. Lisanna was in her first year of being a third-grade teacher. She loved working with kids and had hardly faced heartache.

Mira had done that right at least. She protected her sister from it all. Erza could see that Mira thought that was the only good thing she's done.

The redhead strolled inside. She greeted her family, hugging those closest to her and stopping Cana from another glass of wine. She gave Romeo a tight hug and patted him on the head, glad he was okay. She walked into the kitchen. Freed was humming and cutting peppers while Laxus stirred a pot.

Laxus saw her first. "Aye, Red." He smirked and put an arm around her. "Good to see you outside the studio. How're things?"

She faked a smile. "Just keeping on. Preparing for the next session and taking our team to the next tournament. Right Freed?"

Freed put down his knife and turned around. He wore a frilly apron and crossed his arms over his chest. "Right." He walked over to her after Laxus walked out to check on the rest of the group. "How are you?" He didn't know about her second job. Though he knew how much she made, so why didn't he question how she could afford a house in a nice area in town?

"Your husband already asked." She squinted, wondering why he seemed like he was about to be pissed off at her.

"My husband is also a dense man who wouldn't notice that fake smile and poor posture." He jabbed her in the sternum with his index finger. She contemplated grabbing it and snapping it. But she liked having a normal job.

She cursed under her breath. "I guess I'm just off." She cocked her head to the side.

"You met with Kagura, right?" He leaned against the counter. He knew what happened. A few people knew her full story in Fairy Tail. Most didn't want to ask. They all had a rough start anyways.

Erza stared him down. "She gave me all her father had. It was a fucking thin file, Freed. My uncle is in the wind and it's been almost twenty years since I was found." Her jaw was set. Her mind went to what she would do if Jellal was in her custody. She had become so good with a whip and a knife. She could torture him. She could make him beg to just die but no. She would let him live. Like he made her. She just couldn't seem to die whatever he did. She was here.

It was all bullshit to her but oh well.

"You need to see that therapist." He frowned as he knew her struggles with coping. She was smart but poorly adjusted so of course, she hadn't done much with herself. She was stuck in a mud she made for herself. Not the world. Jellal contributed.

"I'm not crazy."

He pressed his lips together. "…No. You're not. But you are mentally ill. You have PTS. You have anxiety. Makarov took you to one when you were little. You should continue it—"

"Or you could stay out of it." She sighed. "Thanks for the concern but I am okay."

He glared at her, thin brows furrowed and turquoise eyes pointedly staring. "Don't make me have to come from the point of me being your boss. I'm coming from us being siblings, as former teammates. But I will require you seek counseling if you keep this up," he warned. He stood up to the glare she gave. It was enough for her to look away first. She usually won.

"Fine." She sighed and tipped her head back. "I'll get looking."

He softened. "Thank you." He returned to cutting veggies as Natsu came in with his case of beer. He put it on the counter and put a few cans in the cooler they had for beverages as they were feeding an army for family dinner.

He struck up a conversation about Romeo and Asuka and the kids that were part of the studio and weren't part of the Fairy Tail family. At least not by failure to be adopted. Asuka was the daughter of two of members and as was Romeo. Their parents went after other jobs but kept their kids in the circle of the studio so that they can understand the value of Fairy Tail.

Erza went upstairs and to the small balcony off the guest room. It looked over the small river they played at as kids. They didn't live in this home. A small group of kids would be taken up here on Sundays by Makarov. It rotated and Makarov's wife gladly did it until she and Makarov separated.

Gray was there, back to her. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips and his shirt was tucked in his belt. "Can't take a day off?" she teased. He turned and rolled his eyes. He extended the pack of Marlboro's. She was a social smoker with him, something they had done since teenagers. He would get them off of Laxus and they would be at the river usually. It was shooting the breeze then. She took one and leaned in as he extended his white Bic. She pulled back and took a slow drag.

She exhaled slowly and watched the sun dip just a bit as it fought the reality of its consistent death. "How's whipping people?" he asked. She smiled wryly. He knew as their relationship was a bit different. They bonded over trauma and said fuck it all. Gray didn't go to college out of being unwilling to go into debt. He wasn't too bad off but Erza still tried to push him away from the business and the scenes she frequented.

"How's dry humping women and men alike?" She leaned into a rail as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm quitting soon. Juvia got me an in at her office sorting files and organizing her appointments—I'm a secretary. How did this happen?" He chuckled and looked down at the river.

"She's a good friend with benefits." She flicked the ashes off the tip of her cigarette. "Why couldn't she make it?"

He sighed in exasperation as he lit a new cigarette. "Christ…One of her kids swallowed a bottle of Prozac. It's kind of some sick irony that what's supposed to keep you from killing yourself is the perfect weapon." He tried to act unfazed as if that wasn't the touchiest of subjects around a small group in their home. Juvia took her own negativity, her own gloominess, and was a pediatric psychologist now. She was the quiet and smart type. Though dense to some social cues such as personal space and some indications of discomfort. She was better around her patients thanks to the accepted scenario being five feet apart.

But Erza simply adored her.

"Shit." She took a deep breath. "Why do you fuck around with her if you don't love her, hm?"

He hesitated. "Why do you have male clients if they repulse you?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." She bumped him with her hip. "But you could have your pick of the harvest. World's your oyster and all that. Don't lead on someone who would run around the world for you. Cut her loose."

He muttered and took a drag of his cigarette. He exhaled the first puff of his new cigarette as she finished off hers, leaving him be. She ran into Gajeel on her way outside. He had the charm on his necklace in his mouth. When he was nervous he chewed at his jewelry. He was decked out in tattoos and piercings, really. He liked the form of expression that it brought. He was a drug mule and so was Juvia. No one suspected kids. But they busted the people keeping them and saw those poor kids hauled up in a bedroom. Makarov took them in at fourteen and thirteen.

They were better off than most of the lot. Juvia got a full-ride to college, working her ass off to the point where she didn't have a teenage experience outside fucking Gray on the down low. Gajeel found a substantial job that was blue collar and didn't require something that brought shame to their makeshift family.

Gajeel looked up from his phone. "Hey."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, this girl I deliver stuff to her office gave me her number."

"Nice." She smiled.

"You seeing anyone?" He crossed his arms.

"I love people too much to torture a woman like that." She patted him on the arm and walked off. She looked at her phone again. She wondered why she put the woman in her contacts like she expected to see her again. Yet here she was.

She stepped out to the front porch, sighing to herself. Part of her wanted to tell the girl to run away. Usually, she would welcome those who crawled to her and came back with a shine in their eye. But with Lucy…

 _Fuck it._ She redialed.

"Lucy Heartfilia," a quiet and feminine voice drawled after two rings.

"It's Titania. I'm calling you back. You want to schedule a second session?" She tried to act cool and calm but her heart was skipping beats like a scratched record.

There was a pause. "I have a request. A whole night. The works. I'm tightly wound and I need something. Anything."

"You want me to unravel you," Erza smirked. She heard a shuddering breath. She glared into the distance. She partially wished Lucy had really run away when she said to.

"How much would that be?"

 _If you were anybody else we'd be talking thousands. She's a young reporter. She couldn't afford that._ "How much can you give me?"

"I got my holiday bonus recently. I can give you seven-fifty. That isn't much—"

"I'll give you that if you rent a place for us to play around and throw in a bottle of Southern Comfort. Deal?"

"Deal! Can I text you from now on? Can share you the details as I get it sorted out."

"Sure. Gotta go." Erza hung up and smirked to herself.

"I'm glad she called you." Erza jumped and nearly punched out the person behind her until she realized it was Mira. She smiled at her. "Dinner's ready."

"Alright." Erza shrugged and put her phone in her back pocket. "Levy call you?"

"I see her next week unless told otherwise." She sighed. "I'm worried she's going to drop me." Erza put an arm around her.

"Hey, don't put baby in a corner." Erza smirked at her.

Mira rolled her eyes and went back inside.

* * *

Erza put her bag down on the floor next to her door. She looked at the pictures of the Air BnB Lucy sent her. Mira sent the address to Mira and told her if she goes four hours without messaging her to call the police. Just in case.

She sat on the scratched up fake leather couch and grabbed her laptop from her coffee table. She paused and stared the blinking cursor on the new tab. She slowly began to type out the name: Lucy Heartfilia.

She paused, feeling stalkerish. But she was able to talk herself into it. She was going to spend a day with her. The woman interviewed her. She was her brother's roommate. It's fine. And it was all public anyway. The woman was a journalist. She put herself out there.

She found her Twitter first. A lot of retweets from other journalists, links to articles, photos of people she's interviewed.

She went to Instagram. She found an old photo as the girl didn't post too often. It was over a year ago. There was a woman with her arm wrapped around her and kissing her cheek. She didn't miss the red vinyl collar she was trying to sell as a choker. _The ex that collared her. Though why is the girl so sexually absent?_

She got bored enough to click on the second page of Google and she found an old clipping as the local library cataloged newspapers.

 _ **Layla Heartfilia, Wife of Railroad Mogul Jude Heartfilia, Dies at Age 34.**_

Erza frowned as she clicked on it. She found a picture of a young family. The center was a little girl. Blonde hair and bright brown eyes. It was Lucy when she was little.

 _What's a trust fund kid doing living with a guy like Natsu?_

She put her laptop aside and grabbed the file from its place under her couch in a small safe. She kept staring at his damned face. The picture was a small smile and shiny eyes. She wondered if she looked at him long enough that if he would sprout horns.

She carried it to the bedroom, grabbing the cardboard box in her closet. She sat down on the floor and shuffled through it. The clippings, the journals, the scripture of that old religion. She rubbed her shoulder, thinking of the mid-back scar that they branded her onto her. She wrapped her fingers around the disc with the recording of the news story that showed the evacuation of the compound. The announcement that the leaders are either dead or in the wind. That Jellal's body was nowhere to be found. He was alive.

She shuddered and pulled her body to the nightstand, feeling weak. She grabbed a bottle from the drawer and twisted it opened forcefully. It was lukewarm and burned on the way down. She coughed and pulled herself into the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, passing cars giving skating light for brief instances. She put on a pair of headphones and clicked on some music.

She dreaded closing her eyes now and she contemplated drinking herself into sleep just to make it easier. She gasped in shock when her phone went off. She picked it up and muttered. "What is it now?" She sat up and looked at the screen. Mira's name showed up on the screen.

"Can I come over?" Mira whispered.

"Oh—sure. You already on your way?"

"Yeah…" She sniffled. She hung up and Erza forced herself to the kitchen. She didn't react as the door was opened with a key and locked behind the younger woman. She felt strong arms around her waist and a forehead on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Erza rolled her eyes and rested on the counter, hands pressed against the cold stone.

"Don't be sorry. I couldn't sleep either." Erza turned around and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I had said no years ago. He died anyway but I'm still stuck here." Mira trembled and dug her nails into Erza's back. Her voice trembled.

"Shh…" Erza picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

"I'm twenty-five and I feel like that sixteen-year-old girl still. They make me feel like there's lead in my stomach whenever they touch me. I want them all dead," Mira sobbed.

"Mira," the older woman whispered. She sat on the bed with the girl in her lap. She held her as the woman's body was wracked with her sobs.

"I couldn't look anyone in the eye if they knew. If gramps knew what I did—" She choked up and wiped at her eyes. "I wouldn't give up doing this. But why can't I just be happy? I want Lamy and Sayla to go to hell."

"I know." Erza stroked her hair. "You don't owe them a thing anymore. It's all to be when you're ready. I'll be there for you and know you don't need the life they keep trying to sell you and hold over your head. You can give it up and walk away. You can get what you want and what you need without those devils." She kissed the woman's head. "I love you, Mira. I will be here for you and be behind every choice you make."

Mira chuckled and gripped onto her. "I must be so pitiful. You went through so much and here I am—"

"Stop." Erza shook her head. She took Mira's face in her hands. "Look at me." She stared into the sapphire eyes brimming over with tears. "That's bullshit. What they did to you was terrible and they tapped into your desperation and your young mind. Okay? Don't think that your pain isn't valid because you didn't go through torture."

Mira looked away. "You know, Gajeel's new conquest is her. Levy. He was talking to me about her. Saying how he is in her office every goddamn day and he flirts with her. She gave him her number. I said congrats. I wanted to growl and say that she was my piece. But of course, I have to be anonymous. Of fucking course. I'm just her help to get off." She paused. She let out a shaky breath. "She's just like Sayla and the rest. Control it all but of course, it's even more hush-hush because they have to be the moral police and forward minds. Sick."

Erza shook her head. "You don't think that about Levy. She was a bookshop worker and scholarship kid when you met her. You're in love and it's scary."

"You don't know. You've never been in love." Mira tensed and sighed. "Erza—"

"No. I haven't been in love. But I know when you feel helpless you try to use anger to block out people. Be it Levy or me. It might work on her but not on me. And I know you don't feel like that towards her. She is your lovely companion and she brings you to your knees more than you do to her. Figuratively of course."

Mira chuckled at that. "I guess you're right." She smiled at her. "So, Lucy bought you for twenty-four hours."

"Yeah. Get this though. She's Jude Heartfilia's kid."

"That can't be. Levy has let slip that her best friend has hit some hard times in money. I guess papa cut her off?" Mira arched a brow.

"But why?"

"Why does it matter? You're making money. Thousands!" The rate would've been three thousand plus anything special.

Erza just nodded, not wanting to be torn a new one by Mira for cutting the price for Lucy. But how could she help herself?

Though could she get more out of the girl? She wouldn't be the first silver-spoon girl she's had. But this felt different. Why was it different?


End file.
